Remember When It Rained
by ObsidianGoddess4
Summary: Serena was a girl no one ever looked twice at. She was overshadowed. But it seems someone got a glance he never expected. I guess there's more than what meets the eye. Because we all deserve second chances.
1. Invisible

Hey! This fic is very close and personal since most of this is real and how I feel. I have of course changed the names to characters from Sailor Moon because that way no one will know who they really are and at least I'll have that much to keep to myself. I am writing this part here as soon as I came home at 1:30 am after what has happened in this very chapter. That just goes to show just how strongly I feel and how badly I wanted this out. I ask only one thing from people and that is to try not to totally blast me for this part because this is how I feel, please don't mock how I feel. Read and Review.  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Remember When It Rained By: Rini  
  
Chapter 1: Invisible  
  
I remember how it all went. I woke up with somewhat more enthusiasm than I had had in a long time. I remembered the date well. It was the day of my aunt's birthday, the day of her surprise party. I knew that the 2 hour drive was going to be uneventful and boring with only myself, whose 15, my brother Chris, whose 21, and my father. This day was different however. This day two of my brother's friends were coming with us, Andrew and Darien.  
  
Andrew and Darien were best friends with my brother and were very close to my dad as well. They both played for my father, who was the best baseball coach around. They were at my house often, always walking around and talking. Andrew was the classic blonde haired blue eyed guy. He had handsome baby blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. He was outgoing and very talkative. He was the all around package; brains, brawn, and beauty.  
  
Darien was the opposite however. He was literally tall, dark, and handsome. He had deep sapphire colored eyes that reminded me of the velvet of night. He had deep ebony hair that begged any girl to touch its silken locks. He had tan skin and a deep voice that was all too sultry. He was almost unreal. He was handsome in every aspect. He was perfect in every imaginable way.  
  
And he never looked twice.  
  
I suppose I played the same role I was destined to from day one. I was the little sister. I am 6 years younger than my brother is, so we were always at very different times in our lives. When he was 16 and able to drive, I was barely 10 and interested. He had his life and I had mine. Our worlds rarely clashed, and when they did, it was all but pleasing.  
  
I was just a shadow, nothing to be noticed and nothing to be seen. I had long blonde locks that always fell in my face. I decided one day to put it up in my own unique hairstyle, which consisted of two balls, but it was only laughed at and mocked. I had cerulean eyes that I hid by glasses because I didn't want people to see me too close. I am short, only around 5 foot or so. I was soft spoken and shy, only around things that made me uncomfortable. I kept to myself. I was determined to be independent. I could walk tall and on my own. I didn't need anyone, but the only one I was fooling was myself.  
  
Shy, quiet, loner. That's what they see. That's all they ever see.  
  
In fact, I'm quite the opposite. When I'm around people I'm comfortable with I'm loud and funny. I'm wild and crazy and always having fun. I'm outgoing and interesting. I have the confidence of any king and the mind as sharp as a fox. I am witty, funny, sensitive, and confident. Do you think they'd notice? Do you think they'd care?  
  
Of course not.  
  
In my home, I was in my own element. I didn't need to be funny or quiet. I didn't need to dress a certain way or say certain things. I could be me. I could do as I pleased. I was able to sit back and watch the world go by. I'd usually stay in my room, which is where I feel the most at ease in. Normally, when people came to our house I stayed in my room. I longed for the solitude it provided me. Even if I did go downstairs, they'd never even care.  
  
I was doomed to play the same role. I was the little sister. The one you always watched out for yet never got to close to care. They always watched out for me, but only when needed to. They talked to me occasionally, but nothing too deep. They assumed everything about me and knew nothing at all. I would watch from the side as they got everything they longed for. I saw them with cars, pretty girls, cash, anything. They had gotten what they wanted. Yet I never got what I wanted.  
  
I told myself that today I'd be better. Most of my family lived in New Jersey, so I hardly ever saw them. They were a world away from me. They still believed I did nothing but study and read. I was never like that. They believed I was quiet and unappealing. That couldn't have been farther from the truth, and yet it was true. They only saw the surface. I could never be myself around them. I never felt comfortable enough to just be me. I knew even less of them than they did me.  
  
Today was my favorite aunt's birthday, my Aunt Diane. She was the only one who really went out of her way to do anything nice for me. She was the only one who cared enough to dig down deep inside of me to learn more, to see me shine. I suppose she was the next closet thing I had. My parents had long since been divorced and I hadn't seen my mother in years, nor would I ever care if I see her again. My Aunt Diane was perhaps the next closet thing to a mother I had.  
  
Today was different. Andrew and Darien were going to be coming with us. They wanted to see the rest of my more than crazy family. More importantly, they wanted to see my gorgeous cousin Mina. She was everything I wasn't. She had the perfect face, the perfect clothes, the perfect hair, the perfect eyes, and the perfect life. She was all I wasn't and more. They wanted to meet this glowing beauty. Should have known. We all packed into Darien's smaller car and made our trip to Jersey. I was packed in very closely with Andrew and Chris, Darien at the wheel and my father up front. I was very comfortable being so close to Andrew. I could smell his cologne of deep spice and hear his breathing. I could feel the muscles of his arms and legs pressing into me. He was all around me. It was all consuming. It was Heaven and Hell all at once. And I loved it.  
  
I knew I'd never get this moment again. I wanted to savor every last second. I wanted to forever remember Andrew's scent. I wanted to remember Darien's voice as he sang along with his loud stereo system. I wanted to remember just how close I was to them. It was all I'd ever have.  
  
We arrived about 2 hours later. I was dressed up in a sexy yet comfy outfit. I was wearing somewhat tight jeans, a dark gray tight off the shoulder sweater, a black and silver belt, and comfy Adidas shoes. I let my hair down; parting it to the side so some of it would fall into my face. A little light makeup on my eyes, lips, and cheeks completed my look. I looked very pretty, granted I wasn't this gorgeous creature to lust after. I thought I looked nice, I thought I was pretty in my own right.  
  
I paled in comparison to them.  
  
To Mina.  
  
To Krystal.  
  
To Kelly.  
  
Mina was as beautiful as always. She blew me out of the water. She was dressed in all the latest from American Eagle. She had all the looks and clothes I didn't. Then there was Krystal. She was dressed in her sporty clothes she loved so much. She blew me even farther away. She looked great and cocky as ever. Then there was dear Kelly. She was the straw that broke the camel's back. She had short blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. She was sporty and fun and attractive. She was Mina and Krystal all in one neat package.  
  
The boys noticed this first.  
  
I should have known. I could never compete with them. How can I? They had all I ever wanted, only now with one thing more, the guy's attention. I took one long look at her and growled low in my throat. No one heard me for if they did they would have showed some sign. I knew this was going to be one very long night.  
  
I wasn't disappointed.  
  
It was innocent enough. Darien and Andrew stayed off to themselves for a long while. They had never seen any of these people before so they only knew us. They were quiet and off talking amongst themselves, away from the crowds. I looked at them every now and then. I could see them shift uncomfortably in their seats. They looked as out of place as I did.  
  
I greeted Krystal first. She was the first person I saw. She hugged me and said hello and quickly went on her way. I walked over to my cousin Mina and merely smiled and waved. I couldn't bring myself to be nice to her, not yet. She was off with her own boyfriend to care anyway. He too was handsome, like she'd settle for less. I saw my older cousin Dawn, who was Krystal's sister, and she blew me off almost as fast as her sister.  
  
I got bored after I made my rounds to greet everyone. I wasn't about to start a conversation with any of them, like they'd even notice. I sat off on my own for a while. I watched my dad, the ever social butterfly, go from group to group, and always the center of attention. He was definitely in this family. My cousins and aunts were just like him. My brother was popular and handsome and just like my father. I, on the other hand, was neither of them. I was just me.  
  
Then my Aunt Mimi came. I had never really seen her before but she couldn't help but be surprised by me. She had last seen me when I was 6. She was surprised by me and loved to keep talking to me. Finally, I had found someone I could get along and have fun with. She was dragging me all around and including me in everything she did. She was my lifesaver and I loved her for it.  
  
She was a blast. She never seemed to miss a beat with me. She saw my quick glances at Darien and Andrew, who were now involve in a drinking game, and who were breaking the ice with the others. They were getting close to Krystal and Mina. They were their age, 18. They also got close with one other person. Kelly.  
  
That name. It burned on my tongue. It made my eyes glow red. It made my heart flutter and pound out of my chest. It made my skin crawl and my blood boil. I had never had such an emotion towards one person before. It was more than a dislike; it was less than hatred however. I wished I had never met her and cursed the stars for bringing her here.  
  
The guy's flirted with her over and over. They poured their charm over her and washed her away in the depths of their personality. They showered her in attention. They made her laugh and made her smile. They stayed close with her and talked with her for the majority of the night.  
  
I gazed at them and I felt my emotions dull and deaden. I saw her fake smile. I saw them come alive and glow around her. I saw their charm and saw just how well it worked on a girl. I felt tears prickle in my eyes. I struggled to hold them back. I struggled to keep the mask I wore on until I could finally release my emotions. I was boiling over with sadness and hurt. Why? They were never mine. They never cared.  
  
So why cry over them?  
  
"Look at those boys," Mimi said, noticing my stares.  
  
"Yeah," I nearly choked out.  
  
"What an act. They always do that just to impress."  
  
"Yeah," I whispered out, my eyes never leaving Darien's body.  
  
"So how come you aren't with one of them? They are dashing."  
  
I sighed, "Because they never cared to notice."  
  
Mimi smiled at me and gave me a hug, "Then they don't know what they're missing."  
  
Some how those words were like a mantra for my soul. She had calmed the rising tides within me and I felt the wave wash clear over the beach of my heart. She was right. They don't know what they are missing because they never cared to get to know me. They never cared to see how I felt. They never cared to see what I thought. Some how her words urged me forward and helped me to raise my head high.  
  
I would not let them see through my mask. I would not allow them to see what they don't care to see.  
  
But that girl laughing and their smiling broke my resolve. I watched as the pieces of my heart shattered away. I watched as she took what was mine, or what would never be mine. I saw her waltz right in and in only 3 hours take away what I tried for years to earn. All I wanted was a second glance. She got that and much more.  
  
I steeled myself and withdrew even farther. I was not going to let one girl ruin my Aunt's party. Yet, it was only my inner turmoil that was ruining anything. I plastered a fake smile on remained optimistic to the world. No one was allowed to see my pain, my thoughts and emotions. It wasn't theirs to be seen. I let it go with a blink of an eye and continued to enjoy the blissful surroundings I was in.  
  
I talked occasionally with a few people, but it was Mimi that kept me afloat. I had no one else really except her. It was hard to realize, but it was something I learned to deal with quickly. I laughed through my cousin's songs and cried when Dawn sang ' You're My Hero' to Aunt Diane. I wasn't prepared however for what was to come.  
  
Darien and Andrew stood up and sang a ballad to Kelly. They knew her for 3 hours and they already were deep into her. She had come in and taken what I wanted right in front of me. It was like they stomped all over the remaining shards of my heart. It wasn't enough that they broke my heart, now they made sure that nothing would remain. It was all I could take. A lump formed in my throat that no amount of water could clear. I needed air. I longed for the bitterness of the winter night's air. I longed for the solitude I had come accustomed to in the dark corners of my room. I longed to be away from the objects of my desires and yet I couldn't bear to be too far away from them now. Life was always so clear cut huh?  
  
I broke all casual feelings that remained. The mask was on tighter than I had ever allowed before. Screw the party. Screw the guys who toyed with how I felt. Screw the girl who in 3 hours took my whole vision away. This party was already over before it had began. I took my first steps into that room and foresaw the long night to come. I suppose hunches are never incorrect.  
  
We left late at night. I was once again crammed into the car with Andrew and Chris in the backseat. I could feel Andrew and Darien all around me and in my heart, or the little pieces that had endured. That's when I heard them say it. They had Kelly's number. They talked, sang, and got her number. The night was complete for them.  
  
I stayed quiet for a long time now. In my mind, I replayed the visions I had of me with Darien or Andrew together, walks on the beach, rainy days, warm summer nights. What seemed as a possibility was now ridiculousness. There would never be beaches or nights. There would only be lonely starry skies and empty moons.  
  
They joked around in the dark depths of the car. They joked about me every now and then. That's all I was, the butt of a joke. I smiled when they said my name. Serena. It just seemed to roll off their tongues and come out in twisting melodies of light and sound. I suppose even in anger I was still blinded by love. Love? Was this really love?  
  
No, it couldn't be. It wasn't love. It was invisible.  
  
We got out of the car and I rushed towards the door. My father opened the door and we walked in. Chris, Andrew, and Darien all left to go out for an hour or so longer. It was already 12:30 am. I trudged upstairs to my room. My dad gave me this look like he was trying to see if something was wrong. I looked at him and said I was tired.  
  
Yeah. I was tired. I was tired of always being second best. I was tired of being overlooked. I was tired of never getting the chance I deserved. I was just tired.  
  
I walked into my room and collapsed on the bed. I looked up at the ceiling through my white canopy that covered my double bed. My double windows poured the moonlight in and bathed my room in an ethereal feeling. I sat up on my bed and looked out. Now I was free. I no longer needed to wear a mask since I was free to be me here.  
  
So I cried.  
  
I wiped away the pity tears I had shed. I was impossible. I wanted freedom and independence and yet I longed for love and some one to share moments with. I looked to all the wrong things it seemed. I was never going to find solace for my soul in my family I rarely saw or knew, or in the eyes of guys who saw right through me. I was never going to get the comfort I longed for.  
  
I let the tears fall freely more so again. I remembered the words Mimi told me. It seemed so long ago. I doubt they were missing anything. They were only missing out on me and they clearly didn't see me as anything special. Perhaps I wasn't special. Maybe being me wasn't enough to please them.  
  
I got up and got changed into my nightclothes silently. I looked up at the moon again and suddenly a song came to mind. It was called Invisible. That's all I was. I was invisible. I was invisible to Darien and Andrew, to my family, to the rest of the world. I let a few more tears fall and walked over to my bed, singing softly the words to the song.  
  
"If I was Invisible  
I could watch you in your room  
If I was Invincible  
I'd tell you where I stand  
I would be the smartest man  
If I was Invisible "  
  
"Wait I already am," I breathed out as I closed my eyes, a few remaining tears being shed. I had found my solace in my dreams. I dreamt of a life I'd never lead with Darien, a man I would never have. At least in my dream though, I wasn't Invisible.  
  
Once again please don't bash my feelings too much on this one. I changed of course Andrew, Darien, and myself to be characters. More will be added later but this is the start. I hope you enjoyed it and yes all that really happened to me. I'd like to credit Clay Aiken with the song 'Invisible' I used here. Thank you once more. 


	2. Loves Divine

Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and were sweet enough to give me words of hope and encouragement. It's nice to know there's someone on your side. It's nice knowing you aren't alone. I wanted to state this story is going to have a mixture of both my experiences and of fiction since my 'story' with those two guys is far from over and I can't see how it will end. I just wanted to make that clear. Thanks to all those who were kind enough to get me words of praise and of hope.  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Remember When It Rained By: Rini  
  
Chapter 2: Loves Divine  
  
It has been 3 days since that fateful night. I had awakened that morning with a headache and heartache to match. Of course the guys were over the house in those days. They practically lived here. They were always around, leaving their scents to fill the air and their presence to lift my soul.  
  
I had been moping about in a state of both unfeeling and anxiousness. I had long since stowed away the memory of that night in my mind where it shall forever remain. I had deemed that Top Gun, the movie from which the song was taken from, and the song itself be banned from my presence. I never wanted to hear those lyrics uttered around me and I would surely make my opinion known if it was.  
  
I had remained in my room sitting by the window in a thoughtful trance. The ability to forgive and forget alluded my mind and forced me to relive those events over and over. It was just a simple song. She was just a simple girl they'd never see again. So why was I so irritated? Why was I in such a mood? Why couldn't I let it go?  
  
I stayed by my window and watched as the bleakness of winter slowly fade into the rebirth of spring. I saw the snow from the late snow storm wash away by spring's raining hand. I had stayed so long by the window it seemed as though time around me was speeding up. I saw it grow slightly warmer and the sun come out from time to time. It was then that I decided that I had watched for far too long. It was time to rebound.  
  
After all, no one can live in shadow forever.  
  
I had grown tired of the tedious events in the days. I grew bored with nothing to do. My mind failed to stay on the topics at hand. I found my mind to wander over to a certain dark haired guy who had swooped down and stolen what I refused to share with others. I was fairly open with people and I felt as though I was a giving person. Although my heart was something I closely guarded. I didn't allow those who could hurt me to enter my heart and take in its warmth I gave to them freely, I often only let people I truly trusted inside. Funny how 2 guys who look through me have my heart and yet I can't fully open up to my family members who lived 2 hours away. How ironic.  
  
Though I knew it was pointless to settle on the matter for long. It was time to let go and return to reality. Time to feel the harshness that was being walked through. I was a window to them; used to see right through into what lied behind me, yet if they gave it a second glance they'd see that indeed they'd see right into me. They'd see what makes me laugh, what makes me smile, what makes me cry, and most importantly, what makes me love them. Though I guess second glances weren't their thing.  
  
I had finally grown weary and needed a chance to get out and shine. I was being too hard on myself and I needed some time to relax and be myself. I needed me time to do something I truly enjoyed. I knew I needed only one thing; to sing and dance. To dance was a way for me to exercise all my feelings out and to sing was a way for me to let the emotions I stored inside flow freely like a river and wash over my senses. I knew I needed to go and move and put to words and actions just how I felt. Normally I would have written a song, another talent I possessed, but for fear of them finding it by mistake I ruled against it.  
  
I waited for the right day to do it. I waited for Wednesday to come, and today was finally Wednesday. On Wednesday, my father goes down to his friend's restaurant and works for her while my brother is at his restaurant job working all day. Yes, both my father and brother are chefs. My dad does catering and my brother works at a five star restaurant. I knew Wednesdays were my free days to run through my house and do as I pleased.  
  
So I got off the school bus and walked up to the door, unlocking it and shouted, "Honey, I'm home!" I knew no one was going to hear me and I knew I never had anyone to come home to. It was a silly habit I developed one day for apparently no reason so it became a thing to do once I came home. I quickly turned around and closed the door, but decided since it was a fairly nice day out and the house was a little stuffy I'd leave the glass door closed and the wood door open.  
  
What a twist of Fate that was.  
  
I quickly set around the house to clean things up here and there. After I had been satisfied with that, I ran upstairs to my room and grabbed my lime green speakers and took them downstairs and plugged them into my gold Sony CD player. I set about getting my CD catalog which held tons of CDs in varying styles, from disco to 80s to hip hop to pop to techno. I had bits of everything. I pulled one CD out in particular.  
  
It was a CD of all my favorite long songs.  
  
It held all the songs that over time had struck a cord deep inside me. It held the deepest love songs that affected me and I knew this was what I needed to hear. I pulled it out and put it in the player, only to find I couldn't quite press the Play button and let it spin. No matter how many times I went to press the button I just couldn't. So I pulled the CD out and placed it next to the player. Perhaps I just needed to warm up to it.  
  
I instead put in a dance/ hip hop CD and proceeded to dance around my kitchen. I had learned quite a lot from both my dad and brother. I knew what I wanted to make, garlic chicken and a special rice blend I had developed over the years. I danced around my kitchen, moving to the beats and cooking at the same time. The songs were pounding loud in my ears and I'm sure if they could, they'd be shaking the house. But I loved it. I loved the pulsing beats, the deep bass, and the wild melodies. I was finally in my element.  
  
What I failed to realize in my hasten to dance and move, was that my brother had gotten his day off switched to Wednesday and had to work yesterday instead. I didn't see the note he left on the coffee table in the living room since I cluttered it under a pile of papers.  
  
That would have saved me a lot of trouble.  
  
I was too into turning my house into a club to hear the car pull up. Darien had come to the house to hang out with my brother. My brother had called him up telling him he'd be to the house in about an hour and 45 minutes so he could go ahead now and chill beforehand. Darien decided he had nothing better to do so he instead went to our house.  
  
He walked up the stairs of our front porch. He had his dark ebony hair styled as he normally did. He wore dark baggy jeans and a dark blue sweater under a jean jacket. He wore gray Timberland boots and his jewelry sparkled in the sunlight that caught it. He looked dressed to kill. He was so tempting and exotic looking, so perfect, so edible.  
  
He approached the door and saw me moving around inside. I was too happy to notice him watch me. I was moving about like I was trained in those songs. I moved back and forth across the floor. He stood at the door and watched me with a smile on his face. He didn't touch the door or come in; he just stayed there and watched me.  
  
Then when I felt a little tired, I changed the CD to the love songs one. I felt I needed to belt out a few ballads in my current state. I needed a chance to say how I felt, even if they'd never know or care. I changed it to track 4, which had the song Loves Divine by Seal.  
  
I put the music down slightly and turned to the stove where I kept watch over the chicken so it wouldn't burn. I sang the words out loud, hoping they'd reach the ears of the one whom stolen all I had to offer, my heart and love. I silently wished beyond all wishes that some where some how he'd hear me.  
  
"Then the rainstorm came, over me  
  
And I felt my spirit break I had lost all of my, belief you see And realize my mistake But time through a prayer, to me  
And all around me, it came still  
  
I need love, loves divine Please forgive me now I see that I've been blind Give me love, loves is what I need to help me know my name," I belted out.  
  
Darien stared at me through the glass of the door. His eyes softened and his mouth hung slightly open. He seemed in awe, as though he was seeing me in a new light. He was amazed by my voice, which seemed to hang on the air and blow past like a soft breeze. He looked at me and felt a new wave rush past him. How could she sing like that? Could she always do that? What else is she hiding away?  
  
I turned to the side and blushed brightly, my eyes wide open and my mouth set in a slight frown. I walked slowly towards the door and pushed it open. We both stood there without saying a word for a few seconds. His gaze seemed fixed on my eyes, trying to sort something out. I looked back in his eyes, giving him a look of my own.  
  
"It was open," I stuttered slowly. His gaze was beginging to unnerve me. What was he looking for? What did he see?  
  
He remained quiet for a few seconds, "Sorry. I didn't mean to watch."  
  
"It's alright. I shouldn't have in the first place," I said as I scurried into the kitchen and quickly turned off the music.  
  
"Why are you apoligizing?" he asked as he moved into the kitchen and walked to the speakers.  
  
I was at a loss for words. I just concentrated on the chicken and moved it off the stove. He turned on the CD player and put the song back on, very low but noticeable.  
  
"Go ahead," Darien replied as he sat down.  
  
I walked briskly past him and cut the chicken and divided the rice for two people. I put it both on two plates and put one down on the table in front of him and one for myself and poured us both glasses of iced tea.  
  
"You don't need to do this," Darien said.  
  
"Well I wanted to. I need to be a good host after all, can't have my brother's best friend starve."  
  
"Oh," he said a little disappointed.  
  
We both took two bites. I was afraid of his reaction. Would he like it? Would he spit it out? Just what would his reaction be?  
  
He moaned, "This is good."  
  
I blushed again and looked down at the plate.  
  
"Your dad sure knows how to teach cooking. Glad he's such a great chef."  
  
I wanted to open my mouth but found the familiar lump in my throat settle. He still had no faith in my abilities. Didn't he realize I had taught myself? Didn't he see I had done it all myself? Couldn't he just realize I could do something on my own?  
  
He finished his plate and took it over to the sink and put it amongst the plethora of pots and dishes. He said his thanks and ran up the stairs. I heard the familiar slam of my brother's wooden door. I sank down in my chair and steeled myself. I heard a crack of thunder outside and turned to see the rain patter against the windowpanes.  
  
"And then the rainstorm came over me," I sang to myself, feeling my own rainstorm begin inside.  
  
I turned to the window and sighed.  
  
"Love is what I need to know my name." 


	3. From Justin to Kelly

Hey! Thank you everyone who has been reading and sending in support for this story. Thank you all so much for being so kind and so caring. I want to point out this story so far is completely true though the order is not correct. The party happened on Saturday and I was 'caught' in my house a little while ago. So do know it did all happen just not quite in that order. I'd also like to point out my grammar error. I would like to show that when Darien walks into the house I should not have worded it like that and I will fix future errors like that. But in any case thanks for reading everyone and please continue reviewing. Luv ya and on with the show...  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
Remember When It Rained By: Rini  
  
Chapter 3: From Justin to Kelly  
  
Time passed on as always. I had seen Darien and Andrew over the house from time to time, though I was smart enough now not to leave the doors open so I'd get caught. I tried not to think of that rather embarrassing moment for long. I prayed he had forgotten it and not told anyone. It couldn't hurt to pray right?  
  
I had tried to busy myself with other things, but it proved useless. It was damn near impossible to stop thinking of that raven-haired beauty. How could anyone not think of him? He was gorgeous, smart, funny, and....not mine. One little snag in my plan. I mean there's still hope, right?  
  
Right?  
  
There's always hope. Just keep thinking that. Hope is always present, even in our darkest of moments. I can't give in and let go. I have to be strong. I am a fighter, I never give up. Who am I to just walk away from him? Who am I to just let something so passionate go?  
  
Passionate?  
  
Did I really think this love was passionate? Did I really think this was love? He hardly noticed me. He hardly said more than three words to me a day. And I call this love? But it was. I could gaze into his eyes and never be able to distinguish all the colors I see. I could pick his voice out amongst a crowd of millions. I could see his face even if I was blind for the rest of my life. I could detect his scent even if he left the room ages ago. I could tell you just how soft his hair was and how strong his muscles were.  
  
I could tell you everything about him.  
  
Yet he couldn't name one thing about me.  
  
I remember all the dreams I shared of him. I could remember all the words he said, all the caress against my face. I swear I could feel his lips on mine when I awoke. I could sense his presence even when I was asleep for my heart starts to quicken and my body warms up. I could just feel him wherever I went, like I never felt alone.  
  
He was all around me. It really was Heaven and Hell.  
  
I sat outside on a rather nice day. I looked around me and saw the signs of life returning from the harsh winter freeze. I could hear birds singing around me and the grass was slowly thawing out. Most of the snow had disappeared, leaving patches behind. Life was starting over again. I knew it. You could feel the energy in the air. This was going to be different. I was going to make things happen, even if I wind up with nothing.  
  
"Serena," my dad yelled from the house.  
  
I got up off the lawn chair and walked back inside the house. My dad held up my trig book and my notebook and placed it on the table, along with a calculator and pencil. I blushed and sat down to start doing my work. He knew I'd try anything to blow off having to do my math homework. My mind wasn't interested in doing homework. I was rather preoccupied with other things.  
  
I whined and sat down gruffly. Might as well get it over with.  
  
I was trying to work out my problems, but it was hard to do when your father is making food in the adjacent room. I sat in the dining room and looked over to my left and watched him cook. My dad was making homemade soup, about four different kinds, and the aroma made my stomach moan in protest. The longer I sat there the more it seemed as though I had never eaten in my life.  
  
"I don't hear you thinking in there," my dad called over his shoulder as he was chopping carrots.  
  
"You could never hear me think," I laughed.  
  
"Well I don't hear you taking out your anger over how stupid math is yet."  
  
I reclined back in the chair, "That's because math isn't hard, just boring and tedious."  
  
"Don't care. Keep working. I wanna hear some angry growls and calculators flying across the room."  
  
We both laughed and I set back to figuring out trig once more. It wasn't that I hated doing math, I just hated how boring it all seemed. One problem after the next. No variety. No emotion. No depth. Just the constant steps over and over.  
  
Chris came running down the steps and hung up the cordless phone.  
  
"Hey Dad. It doesn't look like Darien is gonna come out with us tonight."  
  
"Why not? What did he do this time?"  
  
"Oh nothing. He just had some other things to do that's all."  
  
"Alright then. Say can you help me out over here."  
  
Chris went about helping my dad cook. They both went back and forth with each other, like a ballet it seemed. It was like they danced around the kitchen, going back and forth. I could hear the chops and clicks of the knives on the boards, the sounds of the water. It was like a symphony going on.  
  
You see. This is what boring math does to a person.  
  
I shook my head and went back to doing my last problem. Finally, I was done. I wanted to stay a few minutes longer however. My dad is very talkative and I wanted to know if something interesting happened lately and the only way I could stay was if I pretended to keep doing my work. So I sat there and listened.  
  
"So what has Darien been up to lately?"  
  
"Well he called Kelly last night. I'm not sure how long they talked for though. He mentioned something about her coming to visit maybe."  
  
I spit my juice out all over the table and dropped my glass.  
  
He called her.  
  
He talked to her.  
  
She's coming here.  
  
It all seemed to seep in. Like a threatening poison, it peirced my heart and continued to travel throughout my body and make my limbs numb and my blood run cold. My face held a deep expression of loss and I paled considerably. I was weak feeling and I felt all traces of heat escape from me, like sand through open fingers. I was rooted to the spot and I felt the constant sensation of falling upon me.  
  
Chris ran over to me and picked up the glass and pulled things off the table to clean it up. He bent down on his knees and grabbed my hand.  
  
"Serena are you ok? You look pale," Chris said, his voice laced with concern.  
  
I stared at him blankly, unable to form any rational thought or expression.  
  
"Come on. You can lie down," he helped me up and carried me over to the couch where he laid me down and covered me with a blanket.  
  
He walked away and helped my dad clean off the mess I had made.  
  
I felt my body shiver despite the heavy blanket on top of me. I was falling faster and faster into the abyss of nothing but darkness. This wasn't happening. It couldn't have. She wasn't coming here. She was just a one-night thing. He just talked to her one night and that was it. Please tell me that was it.  
  
I closed my eyes, not able to ward of the weariness I felt. I plunged down into deep sleep. A blissful sleep where there was no such thing as Kelly or heartache. There were no mistakes, masks, or problems. There was only the illusion of peace and serenity.  
  
This wasn't real either.  
  
I found myself on a beach. I could hear the wave break over the rocks and wash away the sand. I was siting in the rough particles, sliding the golden grains in my hands and letting it fall. I looked around me and it appeared as though I was all alone. Palm trees waved in a cooling breeze back and forth while the sunset lit the sky on fire with its deep scarlets and violets.  
  
Strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me close to a long warm body.  
  
"Hello my love," a husky voice whispered in my ears.  
  
I knew instantly who it was. I'd always know whom that voice belonged to.  
  
"I've missed you so much," Darien replied softly as he sat down next to me and pulled me onto his lap. I went without protest and wrapped my arms around his neck and held him tightly. He wrapped his arms back around my waist and held on as though he was afraid I'd disappear.  
  
"It's not true," I choked out.  
  
Darien stroked my long golden hair," What's not?"  
  
I pulled away, my eyes gleaming with tears, "This isn't."  
  
He kissed my forehead, "Of course it is. It's as real as my love for you."  
  
"Just say it once so at least, real or not, I heard it once from your own lips."  
  
He smiled that genuine smile that was all his own, " I love you Serena. Always and Forever."  
  
He bent down and kissed my lips, softly at first but then more forcefully. I felt, even in my dreams, the tears pouring down my eyes.  
  
I then woke up.  
  
I was too afraid to open my eyes because if I did I would have to face the harsh reality that it was all true. That he really did talk with Kelly and he really was going to see her. Warm, wet tears trailed down my face and made a path traveled by so many tears before them. I finally opened my eyes.  
  
I looked around me and saw I was in my living room. The clock on the VCR showed that it was already 8:30 at night. I had slept away most of the day. I got up slowly to my feet only to be greeted with an aching headache and a pain in my chest. I knew what caused this but as long as I didn't say it aloud I was alright.  
  
I grabbed a bottle of aspirin and downed two of them. Thank Heaven it was a Friday night. I opened up the front door and sat on the swing on my front porch. I looked out through the trees and looked at the many stars in the sky. Then I spotted the moon, which hung low and glowed dimly. It seemed even it couldn't escape and was forced to feel pain. It looked so dull and lifeless in the sky, then again everything did when you felt like this. Everything was all the same.  
  
I sat there for an immeasurable amount of time, just gazing and dreaming off. I tried to dull the pain I felt but it seemed like it was never going to go away. I would not find solace in my dreams. So I laid back in the swing and rocked back and forth softly, letting the cold nip at my arms and legs.  
  
"I'm Here Without You baby  
But you're on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm Here Without You baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight  
It's only you and me"  
  
I sang off to the frail moon in the sky, letting it carry it with the night breeze.  
  
The title is rather funny. Darien's real name is Justin so I thought it fitting to call this From Justin to Kelly. Thank you to 3 Doors Down for that Song "Here Without You". Sure stirs up a lot of memories. 


	4. A Devious Friend

Hey! I'm sorry for taking so long. I'm so so sorry. If it wasn't computer problems than it was family and if it wasn't that it was friends. I swear life is such a bitch! Excuse my language. Well I certainly can't stand my family at times, but then again I doubt few can. Well in any case we should get on with the story. I hope you all do forgive my lateness. I apologize. So read and review! Luv ya!  
  
Remember When it Rained By: Rini  
  
Chapter 4: A Devious Friend  
  
I guess I took the news about Kelly hard. It was hard to swallow at first, but I quickly learned to put it down and keep going. I learned to put on a smile and let it go. It took a little time, but I knew I needed to let it go. What could I do, sit and pout forever?  
  
"Serena, get up and let's go," a tall brunette girl with deep emerald eyes shouted.  
  
"I'm coming Lita," I said as I got off my porch and walked towards the car she was in.  
  
I opened the door of a deep navy explorer and hopped in the back seat. Lita sat in the front seat with her mother, Mrs. Kino.  
  
"Hey Sere. How are ya?" Mrs. Kino smiled at me with her brown wavy hair falling in curls in her face. She brushed them away and gave me a genuine motherly smile. She was such a sweet kind-hearted woman that anyone would beg for a mother. She was such a sweet woman who treated me as her own daughter.  
  
I flashed a smile, "Great as always."  
  
"Of course she is," Lita said turning around which caused her ponytail to flip," She's with us now."  
  
The car burst out into laughter that lasted the whole ride to her house, which was only 10 minutes down the road. Lita was my best friend on this earth. She was a very tall girl, towering over me. She was strong and toned because she was very athletic and loved to work out and play sports. She has deep brunette hair she always had tied back into a ponytail with her bangs falling gracefully into her face. She had emerald eyes that shined with suppressed laughter and happiness. She was the funniest person I knew and it seemed she was the only one who understood me through and through. She was like my sister.  
  
No. She was my sister.  
  
We pulled into Lita's house and hopped out of her car. We laughed our way into the house when we were suddenly stopped.  
  
"Hey girls. Why don't you stay out here and sit? It's such a warm day and it's so clear and beautiful out. It's a true spring day," Mrs. Kino said.  
  
"You know Mom, "Lita began, "That's a great idea."  
  
"I'll grab the radio," I laughed.  
  
"I'll grab the food," Lita joked.  
  
The both of us ran into the house and broke up. I ran upstairs to her room and grabbed her radio and her CD case. Lita went into the kitchen and grabbed a few snacks and got a blanket. I ran down the stairs and saw her already outside trying to unfold the blanket. I went outside and helped her unfold it and lay it flat on the ground. When we had it, we both laid down and kicked off our shoes.  
  
"So," Lita sighed out as she popped in a CD, "just how has it been with you?"  
  
"Same old, same old, "I sighed as I lay down.  
  
"I know that sigh. You're upset."  
  
"I'm not upset," I said as I closed my eyes.  
  
"Sere, you can't hide anything from your partner in crime, " Lita laughed.  
  
I opened one eye, "You know me way too well."  
  
"Damn right."  
  
I got up and turned around to grab a Popsicle for the two of us, " Well take one guess Lita."  
  
Lita grabbed her raspberry Popsicle and opened it up, "So spill what happened with you two."  
  
"Well I learned a few days ago he has been calling Kelly, the girl from NJ. Seems she might be coming down here for a visit with him and my family."  
  
Lita made a fist and punched the ground, "How dare she! She even has a boyfriend."  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Well you know what this means don't you?" Lita said with a sly look on her face.  
  
"Oh no. I know that face. Lita what is your insane mind thinking up now?"  
  
"Oh come on. I swear it's a great idea."  
  
I sighed. No one could ever compete with Lita when she was set.  
  
"Well Darien doesn't know much about you because you don't want him to see. Well what if he did see? Sere, you are a great person, and I should know. So let's just give him a glimpse of what he's missing."  
  
I shot her a glance, "No."  
  
Lita grabbed my hand, "Sere, I know you are so much better than anything he could ever have. He needs to see just what he's missing by passing you by."  
  
Her eyes were set in determination. I knew her plan sounded good, but the best laid plans always have faults. What if this was some big failure? What if this plan was never going to work? Maybe it wasn't worth it. But then again, maybe it will work.  
  
"But I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
I wanted to scream out a dozen things, yet they all were stupid childish reasons to not do it. When it came down to it, I was afraid, terrified. Could I really do this?  
  
Lita took in my silence, "Exactly."  
  
I sighed and laid back down, "Ok my partner, what's the plan?"  
  
"I want you to let yourself be out there more. Be yourself around him. Whenever he comes over, I want you to go over and talk to him for at least 15 minutes. I want you to be out there and snag him!"  
  
"You make it sound so easy."  
  
"It is. You just have to try."  
  
I gazed up at the clouds and whispered, "Maybe it's not such a bad idea after all."  
  
I mean what's the worst that could happen? He'd notice me. That's not a bad thing. Right? 


	5. Something to Think About

Sorry for such a long wait. It seems that my life has been too boring to put to words in this story, but I figure I'll take a little of the past and mix it with some fiction with a dash of the future. So, I guess I'll be back to my boring life now. Hope yall like it n I'm sorry for such a long wait! Read and Review! Luv Ya!  
I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Remember When It Rained 

By: Rini

Chapter 5: Something to Think About

I know that best friends always have your best interests at heart. I know they try hard to make sure that you are always happy and that you are never hurt by anyone. They look out for you. They listen when no one else will. They let you scream until your lungs give out. They give you a tissue when you just can't seem to stop crying. Most of all, they catch you before you fall.

I know that perhaps changing who you are to please some one is never really a good idea. Hey, what else did I have to lose? They already didn't see me, so what was one little glimpse into my world going to hurt. Then it occurred to me.

Do I really want them to?

What would they see?

Would they accept me or push me away even more?

Question after question, doubt after doubt. It seems once the human heart finds one shred of darkness; it infects everything else like a plague. One small pinprick of shadow into the light can spawn a whole world of trouble. It was one racing thought after another. I felt I was going to overflow at any second.

But when you look into the shadows, you forget just how sweet the light is. What if they liked what they saw? What if they understood and loved me for who I was? What if they accepted me and allowed me into their worlds, into their hearts? I guess what ifs are more pleasing to think about then the oh nos.

So I accepted the challenge laid before me. Lita already told me I'd never get another chance at Darien if I didn't say and show him how I felt. I had to let this out and give him a chance to decide if I was really what he wanted. I had to let him decide. Yeah, I did. Somehow your friends always seem smartest when you can't find stable ground.

So I went home and threw my closet apart. I was going to impress them one way or another. I know guys tend to be a little vain in their selection of women. They want someone who was smart, beautiful, stylish, and a little wild at heart. I was these things, so maybe it was time to let it shine.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Lita's number. This was going to be a group effort. If I had to look stupid when I fell flat on my face, I was bringing her down with me.

" Lita, you gotta help me," I shouted into the reciever of my cell phone.

" Calm down Serena. This isn't the end of the world. Just a little change," Lita said calmly.

" Just a little change? Help me!" I shouted again.

" Alright. We'll start with an outfit. How about a sexy pair of jeans?"

" But it's too hot for jeans. It's practically 70 degrees outside."

" What about a nice skirt?"

I frowned. I did not like wearing skirts at all. I was sure I didn't even have one. I frowned a lot more.

" Serena? You do have a skirt, right?"

Then it hit me. My Aunt had bought me a skirt when she took a trip down to the shore for my birthday. I ran over to my drawer and started pulling out shorts and jeans. Then I found it. It was a rather short white tennis skirt, it sat low on the hips and went down straight, ending half way above the knees. It was too low for my tastes, but it seemed cute enough.

" I have a white tennis skirt. Now help me pick a shirt," I replied.

" Great! White is the perfect color for you. Not to mention it goes with everything. So we just have to pick a nice shirt for you. How about a tank top?"

" None of mine are dressy enough to wear alone."

" Then we can wear it with something over it. How about a jean jacket?"

" The only lighter one I have is in the wash."

" How about a nice sweater? What about that nice dark blue zipper front sweat shirt you have?"

I walked over to my door and pulled off some of the hangers that held my lighter coats. Then, right beneath my favorite white sweatshirt, was the sweatshirt Lita mentioned. It was a nice dark navy blue with 'Aeropostale' written in white and blue letters. It had small pockets on each side of the zipper and a small hood in the back.

" Should I wear a blue tank under it?" I asked.

" What about that nice white lace tank top you have?" Lita answered.

I turned around and faced my blue chair. On top was the tank top Lita mentioned. It had lace decorating the straps and the very top front. It had flowers and beads and looked very pretty alone. The only thing, was that it had a somewhat low v-neck. I figured that's why I was wearing a blue sweater over it.

" I think that looks great. I won't seem too out of place though will I? I mean, I don't wanna look like I'm really going out on a limb here to impress them," I said, a little unsure.

" Nah. They'll be too busy trying to get rid of the drool when they see you," Lita laughed.

I broke out laughing with her.

" Got those cute little heels still?"

" Like I'd ever give them up," I laughed.

If it was one thing I was notroious about with my friends, it was my love of heels and shoes. I went out so often and came back with a new pair almost every time. It must have been a girl thing, or at least that's what I told my dad and brother when I came home with a new pair.

This perticular pair was my favorite. They were all black open toed sandals. They had a 3-inch heel and strapped around the ankle. The front was open for my toes and had a small black string bow on top of them. They were the shoes I wore whenever I wanted to impress someone, which was certainly the case here.

" Well, if this doesn't work, these guys are definitely blind," Lita said rather frankly.

" Not Darien. He's certainly not blind, whether or not he notices me," I said, slightly in a dreamy sigh.

" You really love him don't you?"

" I don't know if it's love, but I believe it's as close as a person can get before they are."

Lita sighed," You knock him dead Serena. Just remember, you're more than a dress and a voice. You are a sweet girl who speaks her mind and never backs away from a challenge. You are you Serena, don't forget that and don't let him either."

I felt a lump form in my throat," Thank you so much Lita."

" You show them Sere," Lita replied," And you better call me after this!"

I laughed," You got it. Bye."

I clicked the phone off. This was really it. This was my time to shine. It was all up to me now. I grabbed the skirt, tank top, sweater, and heels and put them on. I looked into the mirror. I still looked the same. The same boring Serena they knew was staring back at me. I really didn't think I could fool anyone looking like this. If I wanted to impress Darien, I had to really make a change.

I frowned as I looked in the mirror. My hair was still up in its two balls. How childish I looked just then. I wasn't going to impress Darien if I was still a little kid. I grabbed the barrettes holding my hair up and pulled them right out. My hair fell in a cascade of gold. It lay around me with curls and waves. It reached down to just after my hips.

I picked up my hairbrush and brushed away the few knots. I turned my head side to side and watched as it swirled around my face. My bangs hung just above my forehead and grew down at different lengths around my face. I ran my fingers through the length. How did I ever manage with this long of hair was beyond me.

Something still didn't look right. I knew what it was. I reached up hesitantly and pulled off the glasses that hid my face. I held them in my hands and, for the first time in my life, I felt completely vulnerable. I had no mask to hide myself. I had nothing to separate myself from those around me.

I looked into the mirror. I had long since not needed glasses. I wore them because I had trouble reading the blackboard at school, but one of my past visits showed I no longer needed glasses to correct this problem, that my eyes had corrected themselves on their own. I wore them because I didn't want people seeing into me. I knew that eyes were the windows into the soul. What would people think if they saw into mine? I was always terrified of that thought.

I held the small frames in my hand and weighed them back and forth. Was it time I let my past fears go? Was it safe to go it alone? I couldn't make up my mind just sitting there. But then I remembered. If my dream about Darien was ever going to come true, I had to take chances.

That's what love was, right? Taking chances.

I held the frames tightly and threw them on my nightstand. I was not going to let one silly little fear get between me tonight. I walked over to my vanity and applied a little eyeliner and eye shadow. I put on some light lip gloss. Not used to having my hair down, I was constantly pushing it away. I finally decided to partially tie it back with a white clip.

I stood in front of the mirror and sighed. No more glasses, no more meatball hair, no more games. I stood in front of the mirror and did what only I could think to do.

Fear and Doubt.

_ Meanwhile _

Darien had been driving down the streets with Andrew in the front seat. Something about the last time he had seen Serena really made him think and wonder. He remembered pulling up to her house and standing on the porch watching her dance and sing her heart out. He saw a rare smile on her face that was unlike any he had ever seen before, and he had been around a lot of woman before.

It was like a genuine smile only an angel could have. It was pure and simple all at once. She didn't need a gift to smile or anyone else. All she needed was doing something she liked for herself. Even Darien had to admit, her smile was beautiful.

In that moment he saw her, he couldn't stop thinking about it, or rather her. That smile was something he never thought he'd see on her. He knew she was a happy cheerful person, but he had never actually seen her smile like that before. When he'd seen her smile before, it either seemed small, like she was too afraid, or strained because something was weighing down on her mind.

Darien shook his head. He was thinking nonstop about a girl. His best friend's sister no less. A very unlikely candidate, Serena.

" You hear me Darien?" Andrew asked.

Darien was snapped out of his thoughts," What did you say Drew?"

" I was asking you about that date you went out on with Kelly. Was she everything you thought she'd be?"

Darien laughed," I thought she ended a little short of that one."

Andrew laughed," No one ever lives up to your standings do they?"

Darien suddenly got a deeper expression on his face. He hoped no one did. He hoped she didn't. He wasn't sure how he'd handle himself if Serena did.

_ Serena _

I stayed in my room running the plan over and over in my head. Look cute. Talk louder. Act nicer towards him. Don't fall. Don't embarrass yourself. Don't try to seem needy.

Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door. It was them! Darien and Andrew were here! I jumped off my bed and fixed my hair and checked my make-up. Please don't let me look stupid I chanted in my head, hoping that anyone, someone would take pity and listen to me.

" I got it. It's just Darien and Andrew, Serena," Chris yelled.

My father was away for the weekend on a business trip for baseball. He had a few loose ends to tie up and left the house in Chris's and mine care.

This was it. Time to show them who the real Serena was. No more games. No more hiding. It was time I shined.

_ Meanwhile _

Darien's car pulled up and both guys stepped out. Darien shook his head and removed all thoughts of a certain blonde girl. He walked up the front porch stairs and couldn't help but remember that this spot was the first time he had seen a new side of Serena.

Chris stood in the doorway and opened the door. He laughed and greeted both Darien and Andrew. He called up to Serena and told her that the guys were here.

" I'm coming!" Serena yelled from her room upstairs.

Suddenly, long slender legs with black sandals appeared at the top of the stairs. First person to notice was Andrew, who had a look of pure surprise on his face. Darien looked past Chris and saw it. The long legs became a cute, short white skirt. The skirt became a blue sweater and white tank top. The tank top became a beautiful young girl with long blonde hair partially tied back and the brightest shade of blue eyes Darien had ever seen.

There was no way. Who was this young vision in front of him? What was she doing here? She was the model of beauty and heaven. Her legs were shapely, her hips curvy, and her eyes enchanting. Darien felt the world blur around him into a wave of gold and blue.

_ Serena _

I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. I took it slowly, thinking I would relish the slow entrance. I felt my heart pound in my chest, fearing it would plow through. My breath was uneven and I swore my legs shook. Once I got down far enough from the stairs though, my heart stopped.

Darien was looking straight at me. Not just looking at me, but solely on me. He didn't see through me to the other side of the room or to someone behind me. No. He saw me for who I was right there. But was it really me? Or was it just a dressed up version of a new person?

I walked over to my brother and stood by him at the door and tried my best to smile. I swore my legs were Jell-O at the way Darien kept staring at me. It was working? Mine and Lita's plan of getting him to notice me was actually working?

Chris turned to look at me and partially jumped back," Whoa! Serena what are you doing?"

I couldn't help but laugh at my brother's reaction," What are you talking about?"

I turned to look at Andrew and Darien. Man do I wish I had a camera.

" You guys ok?" I asked.

Andrew found his voice first," Hey Serena. You look different. Did you get a hair cut?"

Darien and Chris both elbowed Andrew. I laughed and tuned back into the house. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out four sodas. I walked and sat down at the dining room table and put the three other sodas in front of me.

" No Andrew. I thought for once I'd let it down," I blew a stray strand out of my face," Guess I'm not used to having hair in my face yet."

Andrew and Darien both walked in and sat down at the table with my brother. My brother was at the head and Andrew was at the end. I sat on the right side and Darien sat directly across from me. I took a stray look at him and saw he still had the same dazed look on his face.

" You feeling ok Darien?" I asked.

Darien just shook his head and grabbed a soda and took a long sip.

I smiled to myself. I guess it really was working.

Chris just laughed," Well I'm just glad you got rid of those ridiculous glasses Sere. You didn't need those since the 6th grade."

I blushed despite myself," I guess out with the old. They got annoying."

I looked up at Darien and he stared deep into my eyes.

" I think you have a beautiful shade of blue for eyes. You really shouldn't have hid them behind glasses," Darien said directly at me.

My breath caught in my throat. My mouth was slightly parted in shock. Did Darien just compliment me? Did he like my eyes? Why didn't I ever think to get rid of them sooner?

I sat there and listened as the guys talked, or should I say as Andrew and Chris talked. I would listen and laugh and say something a few times, but I noticed that Darien was oddly quiet. For someone who always had something to say, this was something I was really not ready for.

I looked up at him and he had this indescribeale look on his face. It was like he was trying to not stare, but couldn't help it. His eyes looked so dark and distant, but I knew he was right there seeing me. He looked like he was trying hard to push something aside, but couldn't quite do it. His eyes looked like the night at its darkest hour, but suddenly it was like twilight. His eyes seemed to become lighter and a playful grin crossed his face.

I sat there and looked away. I guess he knew I was staring, but then again he was staring back. I suddenly felt too hot for words, and I pushed back my chair and excused myself. I walked out on the porch and leaned over the railing. I took in deep gulps of much needed fresh air. This was turning out to be harder than I thought.

I closed my eyes and turned around.

My mouth hung partially open.


	6. Bare Naked

Hey! I'm on a roll! Here's Chapter 6! I'll have you know in this one I really did stand out in the rain like that and I really did try that whole change your look. Though I certainly don't condone anyone doing it. I stood out in the rain and...well...you'll see. Any way, unlike Serena no one came out for me. :pouts: Here we go...on with the show! Read and Review! Luv Ya!  
I don't own Sailor Moon.

Remember When It Rained

By: Rini

Chapter 6: Bare Naked

Darien was standing in the doorway, leaning on the frame with his hands in his pocket and a soft smile on his face.

I tried not to gasp, but it just came out.

" Sorry if I scared you," Darien said.

I shook my head and replied perhaps to softly," You didn't scare me. I was a little surprised."

Darien walked over to the swing and sat down. He looked up at me and inched over. I took this as an invitation and sat down next to him, a few inches a part. Those few inches, however, could have been miles. I felt myself shaking all over and I couldn't get the idea of breathing down. I felt like I was ready to melt and run away all at once.

" I don't bite there new Serena," Darien said softly.

My head shot up and I turned to him," What do you mean by that?"

Darien relaxed and leaned back," Well the Serena I know wouldn't walk around in a mini skirt and heels."

I looked forward and sighed," Maybe you never knew the real Serena."

Darien turned to his side and frowned," Well what do you mean by that?"

I looked forward into the sky, trying not to look at him and fall apart.

" I asked you a question."

I turned to look at him," I mean you and I never sat down before to ever talk or hang out. How are you so sure this isn't exactly what the real me would do?"

Darien looked away, obviously unable to answer that question.

I laughed," You know. In the 3 years you really started coming over here, I think this is the most time I have ever spent talking to you."

" Should I be hurt by that?"

I stood up, rage starting to course through my blood," I'm just making a point of saying how would you know what the real Serena is like if you never spent time to even find out who the real Serena is."

" Then why don't you tell me?"

I crossed my arms over my chest," Why should I just give in and tell you?"

Darien grinned," So this is something I have to work for?"

I smirked at him," Like you would even care."

I turned my back to him and leaned up against the railing and looked up at the sky. It was becoming increasingly darker. I saw dark clouds cover up the already graying sky. A storm was coming; you could just feel it in the air and smell it in the wind. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of the clean rainy air, but that was short lived. Two strong arms wrapped around my waist and I was pulled back. I landed against the swing with Darien plastering a sexy grin on his face and his hand holding mine.

I glared at him," I already told you I wouldn't tell."

Darien held my hand tighter," Who said I was even interested in knowing?"

I ripped my hand from his and crossed my arms. I realized just how much of a jerk this man could be. My hand tingled with energy as I could still feel Darien's skin against mine. I could feel him all around me. I was sitting right next to him now, no more inches separating us. I felt the warmth of his body escaping the soft fabric of his jeans. I smelled the scent of his cologne in the air. He was all around me, Heaven and Hell.

" So the real Serena likes to pout and hold grudges?"

" I don't like being made a fool of. I don't like arrogant people who think they know everything. But most of all, I don't like giving into people."

" So you'd rather be alone?" Darien asked, all sources of playing gone from his voice.

I turned to him, not even trying to hide the sad look on my face," I think I've always been alone. What does it matter if it's one more day or one more week?"

Darien's eyes softened," Why do you think that?"

I couldn't open my mouth. It seemed that being around him made me lose all trace of thought and control. I just spilled to him thoughts I never told anyone; thoughts I kept locked away in my heart. It seemed that with him, I was comfortable. I just said what I felt, may the consequences be damned.

" Hey Darien," Andrew called, stepping out on the porch.

Chris soon walked out on the porch as well, jacket and keys in hand.

" What's going on out here? You look sad Serena," my brother asked.

I pushed some hair behind my ear," I'm fine."

Darien just kept looking straight at me. I felt I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. He was trying to bore into me, trying to find the source of my pain. He was never going to find it. I would swear to that.

" Come on Dare. Chris and I are going to go out. You're coming too," Andrew said.

Darien finally turned away from me," Are you all coming in my car?"

" Nah. I figured I'll drive in my car so I can get back home," Chris replied.

" I figure I'll drive down with him. So I guess you'll be riding solo," Andrew said.

Chris and Andrew both walked down the steps, completely oblivious to what just happened between Darien and I. Darien went to grab my hand, but I moved it away and stood up.

" I guess you should be leaving," I said as softly as I could, tears already threatening to fall.

" Serena," Darien muttered as he finally stood up.

He walked to right behind me. I felt him reach out, but stop right before he touched me. He couldn't even touch me. He couldn't stand there and say anything. He just proceeded to walk down the steps and over to his car, not a single word uttered from his lips.

I waved sadly as the car with Chris and Andrew pulled out first, followed shortly by Darien's. I watched them disappear down the road before I let my hand drop to the railing. I leaned forward and trails of hot tears slowly made their way down the all too familiar path. I felt one hit my hand. Then two, then a lot more. I looked up with tear stained cheeks.

It was raining.

I watched and wondered if it was Fate that it was raining at the same time that I started crying. Something tugged in my heart. Is it raining because it pities me? Was I always going to be alone like Darien thought? Was I condemned to forever watch this great epic called life alone?

I wiped the tears away angrily. This was not the way I wanted it to be. Darien and Andrew didn't start to like me because I was me around them. They liked me then because I acted like some silly little dolly dressed up for them. They liked me for what I looked like to them. They liked the dress and the voice, just like Lita warned.

I didn't prove anything to them. If anything, I proved they were shallow and I was desperate. I knew I didn't ever want to be this again. I made a decision then.

I pulled off the blue sweater and sandals and threw them on the swing. I stood barefoot and took one slow step down the stairs. I felt the cold rain fall down on me. It trailed languidly down my arms and clung at the end before dripping down. It soaked my clothes through easily and they clung to me like second skin.

I walked down a few more steps, ever so slowly. The water was all around me. I could hear it echo as it hit the leaves, the wood of the banister, and the metal of the drainpipe. I opened my eyes and let it all absorb into me.

I walked down the last few steps and touched down into the wet earth below me. I took a few steady steps and walked just under the lattice that had roses growing up all around it and going over the arch to join the other side. Among it were a few bunches of lilacs that I had plucked from the neighbors tree.

I stayed under that and I felt the rain wash everything away. The pain of knowing Darien liked me for my newfound looks. The fear of knowing I let one of my deepest secrets slip to him. The lonliness of knowing he might never come back. But worst, was the misery of knowing I partially turned him away.

The rain was like a godsend. I felt like it was washing away all the emotions, all the things I put on to make me different. The make-up was long gone. My hair was a soaking mess. My clothes were saturated through and ruined for the evening. I was standing there plain and bare for all the world to see.

I was standing there bare naked for all the world.

_Meanwhile _

Darien got in his car and regretfully pulled out of the driveway. He didn't fail to notice the sad smile and wave Serena gave everyone as they left. She was standing there with more doubt and hurt than he thought she could ever have. He always figured she was a quiet, shy girl but happy deep down. Was he really that wrong?

Was he really that blind?

Serena was right. That was probably the most they had ever said in the 3 years that he really started going down her house. He normally never gave her a second thought because he was 4 years older than she was. He just figured she was there because it was her house. No, he just didn't really care about her.

That was the truth. He never really cared. She tried her best to be nice to him, but it's hard when the person looks right through you. He tried to think back to all she had done for him. She got him tons of drinks and snacks, but he never once said thank you. She was always nice enough to help set up a bed for him when he slept over, but he never said thanks a lot. He never said I appreciate it or thanks for all the thought.

He just kept on going like it never really mattered. He never really cared about her. The one time he actually sat down just the two of them, he made fun of her ability to cook. It was in the moment that he saw her for something other than what he thought of her that really made him think about her more, that couldn't get her out of his head. He just figured she never really liked him as anything more than a friend. But, wasn't that the truth? Did she actually like him?

Darien realized just how shallow he was. It took her getting dressed up and looking completely different for him to sit down and talk with her. Was that all that mattered to him? Did all he want was a pretty girl who just shut up and said nothing? No not Serena. Serena sat there and gave him a piece of her mind, maybe a little more.

Did she really think no one cared about her?

Her father always spoiled her and took her everywhere. He bought her whatever she wanted. Her brother, although they would fight with each other, always looked after her and helped her whenever he could. They both took care of her when she was sick, made her food when she was hungry, and gave her a place to land when she fell.

Maybe that wasn't what she meant. Maybe she felt no one would ever love her they way she wanted, no, deserved to be. Maybe she feared they would look right through her and walked all over her like he did. Did he really hurt her that much?

It was too much. Darien called up Andrew's cell and told him he wasn't able to go out with them. He pulled into a nearby driveway and turned around. He was gong back. Back to the home of the only girl to ever capture his mind, and quite possibly, his heart.

He pulled up in their driveway about 20 minutes later. He got out of his car into the ran and his breathing stopped.

There she was.

Standing there like an angel.

Standing there exposed.

Serena's hair was pulled completely free and was sticking to her, dripping with more and more water. Her clothes clung tightly to her frame, like second skin. Her feet were bare, but as clean as the rain itself. Her face was completely free of the little make-up she wore, but she looked even more beautiful and real. Her chest was pounding up and down, either from cold or fear, he really didn't know.

He took idle steps towards her. She was under the lattice with the roses and lilac around her. Her scent was fresh and clean, not even masked by the rain and flowers around her. She smelled even sweeter than the lilac and even deeper then the roses. Her skin seemed to glisten and her eyes were like pools of liquid water, as crystal clear as ever.

_Serena _

I hadn't even heard the car pull up until I heard the car door. I turned around and there was Darien, staring at me like before. There was something different about him. Something was softer, not as harsh as before. He took easy steps towards me and stopped right next to me.

I didn't know what to say. What could I? What was he doing here? Why did he come back? What was he going to bother me about this time?

Darien reached out with his hand and held onto mine, already cold and dripping wet. I looked up into his eyes and found I had never seen that look before. Normally I could always tell what Darien was thinking, thanks to all the years of watching him. Yet now, I couldn't even begin to guess.

His arms pulled me closer and wrapped around my waist. He held me loosely against his chest. I knew by then I was shaking. He must have felt it because he held me even tighter. His arm went up my back and crossed over to my shoulder, pressing me more intimately against him.

" Why did you come back?" I asked into his chest.

" Because I couldn't get you out of my head."

" But why?" I asked as I looked up at him.

He grabbed my chin with his arm that was on my back. He held it tilted for a second. I looked into his eyes. I saw the rain drip down from his hair and hit my arm. I could still feel the warmth of his body seeping out of his wet, cold clothes. It was Heaven this time, no Hell.

He moved my chin closer and my eyes instinctively closed. His lips pressed softly against mine. He held it for a few seconds or minutes, I couldn't tell. It was a chaste kiss, but I felt it.

Fire.

It burned just below the surface. He was more forceful as he stood there, but he didn't push me to do anything and I saw no need for him to push either. He pulled away and laid his forehead against mine. His breathing was erratic and panting. It was then that I realized I was panting too.

" That's why I came back," He said against my face and captured my lips in another soft kiss.

I don't know how much longer I stood there with him. He softly took my hand and gently pulled me towards the steps of the house. I stood there and tugged his arm. He stopped and looked back at me. I smiled softly and tilted my head back and let the rain fall over me again.

" Something wrong?" he asked.

I sighed and kept my face forward," I just want to feel bare naked in the rain a little longer."


	7. Crash and Burn

I would like to first shout out to all the support of everyone who has been reading and sending me more and more encouragement. You guys have no idea how great it feels to know everyone can relate to what your feeling and to know that people appreciate what you have to say. I'd like to say thanks for all your continued support and thanks for tollerating me this long lol. This chapter is a very deep one to me because lately I have been having issues with my father and I just needed an outlet to let this out. What I mention about my parents divorce is true and all I have to say is I am perfeclty fine and over it, though you'll see perhaps others aren't. I hope people can relate and sympathize with what I have to say, but I am in no way looking for pity. I guess I'll just have to wait and see what people say. I suppose writing this story, certain songs seems to pop into my mind and I must say, this chapter screams the song ' Crash and Burn' by Savage Garden. A truly great song that is very dear to me and a group that is simply spectatular. If you wanna know what I mean, get the song and play it while reading this chapter. You'll see. Well, I have been ranting long enough and no one came to hear me talk. You came to read! So on with the story! Thanks once more and on with the show! Luv ya!

I don't own Sailor Moon.

Remember When It Rained

By: Rini

Chapter 7: Crash and Burn

It funny how life twists and turns and never stays the same for too long. One moment you're sitting in a room filled with sunlight and fresh flowers, but in the next, it's winter and all the flowers have died. The roads that lie at our feet never go straight, for if they did; life wouldn't be as whole and complete. It's in those bends and unexpected changes that we find the completeness we long for.

I was simply outside in the rain, and the next thing I know I'm being held and kissed by a man I've dreamt about for years. It seems in one second, life was simple and quiet. I was just a girl no one saw who lived in the shadows of other's expectations. Now I'm bathed in golden light for the entire world to touch and see. It's a shock to my system. I feel like I'm flying, but I know strong arms are protecting me.

Like they are right now.

Darien smiled and tugged on my arm to take me inside. He wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. I rested my head for a moment on his chest. I could hear his heart beating, steady and constant, never going too fast. I put my hand and placed it over my heart. Both of our hearts were moving at the same time together, in the same pace.

Darien was walking towards our stairs. I wasn't sure if he was going to take me to my room or go into my brothers. He was never in my room and, in that instant, I was too afraid to take him up there. My room was my sacred sanctuary that no one crossed into, whether it was Darien or not. I wasn't ready to give that piece of me away yet.

I let go of his hand and his head shot back at me. I tried my best to smile, but my body was too cold and wet and I felt my teeth chatter softly. So, without a word, I walked into the bathroom and got 2 white fuzzy towels. I walked over to Darien and handed him one, but he managed to wrap it tightly around my petite form and kiss my nose. He took the last one and laid it loosely over his shoulders.

We still had not spoken a word with each other since we got in the house. He got 2 mugs out of the cabinent and proceeded to boil water over the stove. I watched as he moved from place to place. It was so fluid and easy. It seemed that he lived in this house with us all along, like there was never a time when he was never there. It was like he was with me in our own little house.

Home.

So that's what it feels like to be home.

I held the towel tighter to me as I felt a suddenly chill run down my back. This was all wrong. What would I ever say to him? Oh Darien, I've dreamed of kissing you for so long. I've dreamed of nothing but you and now I finally have you to myself. How pathetic was I? There was no way I could tell him the depth of my emotions for him.

Suddenly, I felt my naïve fears take over me. I had never been with a guy before, let alone long enough to ever do anything with him. The kiss with Darien, although sweet and innocent, was the only real kiss I had ever had. I was never one to run off with guys and somehow it was all coming back to haunt me.

I felt like a weak little child in that moment. Self doubt and worry overtook my mind and the need to run to my room to be alone was overwhelming. How could I face him like this? He had many girlfriends, all of which had boyfriends before him. They had experience, where I had none.

It was too hard watching him move around the kitchen. I walked into the living room and sat down by the window on a chair, large enough for one but made for a couple. I looked outside and noticed the rain never faltered, seemed a little stronger now. It made me shiver even more.

" Still cold? I can sit and keep you warm," a soft voice said.

I turned and saw Darien with two cups of warm dark liquid, which I assumed to be hot chocolate from my secret stash. I rested my head on top of my knees and let the towel hang loosely over my back and shoulders.

" I'm fine," I replied.

Darien placed the two mugs on the coffee table," You really like the rain."

" It's cleansing."

" What do you mean?"

" It's like tears raining down from heaven. They touch you and you can't help but feel free of all strings. The ties that bind you to your pain and sorrow. It's like your walking on water."

" Is that why you were out there? To be free?"

I sighed," I'm never going to be free."

Darien frowned," What would ever make you say that?"

I lifted my head and looked out the window," The rain falls on the glass of the window. It can't help moving down, it has no choice. It's how gravity works. It can't decide if it wants to stay there, but it can decide how it falls. It can turn and twist any which way and fall as fast as it wants. But there's one thing it can't do, one truth it can't escape. It can't choose where it wants to end up, it just gets there."

Darien sat thoughtful for a moment," Is that how you feel? You feel you're going into something you don't want?"

I leaned back in the chair," I think I've always been pulled in a new direction. One shift change to the next. What's worse is, I feel like I'm on the outside looking in, like I'm watching myself move but unable to stop me."

" Why are you moving then if you're not happy?"

I stared back at Darien, I felt my eyes already glisten with unshed tears, "Because it's not me moving. It's everyone else pushing me."

" Why would they push you?"

I started to laugh softly," Now you said like a psychiatrist. Should I sit on the couch?"

Darien forced a small smile," I'm just trying to find out what the real you is like. It seems I've missed quite a bit."

" You haven't even cracked the surface," I said looking away, perhaps a little to quickly.

" Then why are you so afraid to tell me? Why do you insist on keeping everything in?" he asked breathlessly, "I think by now I would have gone crazy."

" That's the difference between me and you. You don't have to worry about the things I do. You don't need to cope with what I have to. I cope with things the best way I know how. It's my pain, my problems. No one else's. I have to deal with things on my own because in the end, I am alone."

" Is that what you really think? That you're really alone?"

" A lot of the time I do. When I'm with some of my friends, I feel like I'm free, but it doesn't last long. Somehow the shadow just comes right back and I'm left in the dark again. Then my family," I laughed," With the exception of Chris sometimes, I feel like I'm even more alone then ever before."

Darien was silent for a moment, only the splattering of the rain on the glass the only sound.

" Is it about your mother?"

That one question was like a knife in the chest. I almost expected to look down and see my chest covered in the dark sticky liquid. I closed my eyes, a sharp intake of breath, and let a stray tear fall down.

" You never talk about her since it all happened," Darien began slowly," You're Dad talks about it sometimes when it happens to sneak in. Your brother never says her name unless he's making fun of their family. You just never seem to say a thing. You stay quiet and your eyes get darker, like your not seeing us anymore. Why don't you even say her name? Don't you miss her?"

" No," I said rather rudely and quickly," I don't miss her and I never will."

" How can you be so sure?"

I stood up, rage and pain evident in my eyes as in my voice," Could you forgive her for what she did? You know what happened as much as I do. You know the story. How can you ever forgive a person like that? How could anyone ever look into those eyes and still feel the same?"

I stood there, raw and exposed. I felt the tears trickle down.

Rule #1: Never let them see you cry.

Rule #2: Never let them inside.

Darien stood up quickly and held me tightly. I leaned against his chest and felt the angry sobs rise in my throat. There was no point holding back anymore. It was rising to the surface, like a pot of boiling water, overflowing past the rim.

Darien held my tightly around my waist and raised an unsteady hand to stroke through my hair. He pulled me towards the chair I was sitting at previously. He sat down and clutched me tightly to his chest; my tears dampening his already soaked shirt.

He whispered soft things in my ear, but I couldn't hear them through the sobs that racked my body. This was it. No turning back. He was already submersed in my world, drowning in the dark shadowy waters. I only prayed he could swim.

My body finally stopped crying, shedding more tears than I thought possible.

" You don't have to say anymore. You've already been through a rough time. Like you said, it seems I hardly know you. I would hate for you to feel any worse," Darien whispered into the darkness that was slowly creeping into the room.

I pushed him away at arm's length. I stared down at the ground for a moment. I felt my resolve harden. If he really wanted to know me, then he'd have to hear me out, from start to finish. If he wanted to be a part of my world, then he had to have all of it. I wasn't going to settle for just letting him see the good things and not knowing the bad. If he was being serious, he'd see everything. The Good. The Bad. The Ugly.

I looked up at his face and noticed that even in the dark, his eyes were still as bright as ever. They were like two pools of stars that refused to be covered up simply by the dark. I tried my best to smile and let my arms drop.

" You asked," I started a little unsteady," to know the real me. You want to know the real Serena? Then you'll have to sit and hear it all, from good to bad to worse. I can't just let someone in if all they want is some pretty little girl who just smiles and goes on living."

I studied his face that I knew perfectly even closer. I was waiting for him to mouth that it wasn't worth it and walk out the door and never come back. I half expected it actually. But, I suppose people continue to surprise me because he grabbed my hands and smiled.

" Nothing would make me happier than to sit here and know more about you," Darien said with an even broader smile.

I took a deep breath," Then we'll do this the right way. My way."

Darien chuckled and let my hands go. I couldn't help but smirk at his reaction. It was already late in the evening and the storm clouds covered all possible light from outside. So, I walked around the room and lit the multitude of candles I insisted my father buy. Soon, candles of every size and color around the room were lit and bathing everything in a hazy glow.

Darien laid down on the couch and stretched out, draping a blanket over his legs and rested his head on his arm. I was sitting on the easy chair by the window again and discarded the towel in exchange for a dark blue blanket I loved to cuddle with. I wanted this as comfortable and familiar as possible so I would be ready for whatever he asked me.

" So what do you want to know?" I asked.

" I want to know why you don't talk about your mom. I want to know how you feel about it, about everything that happened," Darien said slowly, as though trying to find the right words.

I took a deep breath and leaned back, watching the flame of a candle on the coffee table in-between dance to and fro.

" It's been about 2 years since I've seen her, even longer since I've talked to her. I guess there's just this sense in people, maybe just kids in a marriage, that just knows when everything is unraveling. It's kinda like a deep feeling in your heart that just snaps, like a thread, and you just see that the end is already there. I suppose I knew it long before my father did, even before the whole mess began.

She moved out at the end of the summer. It was such a surreal thing watching her just pack up everything she had. It was like I was trying to deny what I knew already just for one moment so I could believe everything was going to work out. She stood there in front of me, tears spilling down her cheeks, ready to go. She only moved about 10 minutes away to live with her sister, but it might as well have been miles away. That's how I knew."

" Knew what?"

" That this was the last time I could ever call her my mom again and that we would all still be a family."

" But you still saw her then."

" She came every day for hours on end and we would go out like nothing ever happened. The only difference was that she left late at night to go home to bed. She was everything a mother was, except she wasn't there at the end of the day. Everything was still the same, but there was this underlining feeling. It was like walking on eggshells. As long as you didn't mention it, everything was going to be alright."

" It didn't last like that did it? That familiar feeling didn't stay."

" It all came apart very slowly, but it took up speed as it went. It was like we were all on train tracks, heading in one direction at a steady speed, but then it just got faster and faster until the train fell apart and hit that wall dead on. All you could do was sit and watch as the end came closer and closer.

It was subtle at first. She came less and less. There were fewer calls until there were none at all. She would take me out for fewer and fewer hours. She'd come a couple times a week and disappear at night so you couldn't reach her. Fights with her family started until they started insulting Chris and me. Things just went from bad to worse. They'd get a lot worse first though.

Soon, I wasn't allowed to talk to their side of the family. Not that I would want to after what they said about me. I only ever helped them and loved them, yet that doesn't add up to anything once you start choosing sides. I knew I would never lead a stable life with my mother, besides the fact that I loved my father too much to leave him behind. I knew I'd have a better life here, with the people who cared about me whether it was convienent or not.

Skeletons came out of the closet. Secrets buried for decades came out. No one was left untouched, untarnished. I couldn't look at anyone without seeing the sins they carried. It was like everything you ever trusted about people was shattered. It was hard, but you had to look past all that to see the real person behind it all. The truth is that no body is perfect, we all make mistakes. It was unfair of them to drag out everyone else's imperfections without including your own.

Then we found out what I guess I knew all along, which would explain why I really wasn't surprised. My mom had a boyfriend, two in fact. She was with one, but that didn't pan out and she had another. One who we all knew. So that only added fuel to the fire.

A year later and the mess was still there. My parents had gone to court more times then I dared to count. Things were still far from settled. It had to have been at least 6 months since I had talked to her. I would look at her and not even recognize the person she had become. She was always made up and looked gorgeous. Now she looked dull and lifeless. Her blonde hair was no longer shiny and neat. Her clothes were no longer sexy and pressed. Her face looked aged and bent, a far cry from the young woman she was. She was a whole new person, which didn't include being a mother to two children.

Then the end came, only without the usual fireworks they had come accustomed to. I sat in the courtroom reception room just outside with my brother, tired of being dragged to court dates and just waiting for it to be over already. So, just as subtle as it started, it ended.

My dad was going to get money from his accident that my mom swore she wouldn't touch. But, greed begets greed. In exchange for sighing all rights to my brother and myself away for life, she would get all the money. She took it without a second thought. Just like that, she threw us away for a check."

" You weren't that surprised, were you?"

" Not entirely. I already knew she wasn't the same person from before, so why would she act like she was. I figured she was never going to give us the time of day after this any way. Still, it hurt to be just tossed a side like that. At least I know I have a price tag on my head," I said bitterly.

" Don't you ever think about her? I mean, don't you wonder what it would be like to have her here with you to take you out some where?"

" Not really. I don't think of her unless someone brings her up, even then I don't. I guess I've grown used to the fact of her not being here. I like being the only girl in the house, although it brings on more unneeded stress then necessary. I have accepted that she isn't here to help me do my hair, to pick out clothes in stores. I've accepted that she will never see me get married and that she will never be a part of my children's lives. I've accepted it and it doesn't bother me in the least."

" But?"

" But what does bother me is that my dad can't seem to let it go. I'm sure you've seen how he brings her up all the time and talks about how bad she was, yet I can't help but think that she couldn't have been that bad if you loved her for over 20 years. Apparently, it wasn't always so horrible.

Still, I think he can never let it go. He left too much unsaid; too much said in anger that will hang over his head forever. I think he regrets how things turned out and then imprints those anger and frustrations on Chris and myself, more or less on me since I'm a girl. I think he imprints her problems she caused on me and blames me for more things than he realizes."

" He does seem to center on you anymore, that much I noticed."

" He's always pushing me, pushing to the point where I don't think I can stand anymore. I feel he puts the weight of the world on my shoulders and expects me to just keep going. He expects me to be this genius that I'm clearly not. He wants me to be more. More intelligent. More athletic. More outgoing. It's like what I am isn't enough."

" You do realize he loves you very much, don't you?"

" I know he does, and I try to tell myself he does. Yet, it's hard to know when he pushes so hard. Sometimes I wonder if I just excelled at everything and became what he wanted of me if he would really be happy or criticize it more and say I'm still not good enough. Sometimes I just think if I could just be what he wanted for even one moment if he would let me go and live my life the way I want to live it.

I feel like I'm stretched beyond repair. I don't feel like me any more. I don't feel like the carefree Serena I used to be. I feel like I've aged a hundred years. It's like I don't even recognize myself in the mirror anymore."

" Why haven't you ever told him that he's pushing you too hard?"

" I've tried, but it only produces a huge scene and a huge fight which leads me to hang my head and do it anyway. Even if I fight tooth and nail, I can never win. That's just how it seems to be. I'm stuck in a dead end with walls built around it. Do you have any idea what it feels like to be stuck in a constant prison? Any clue as to how it feels to be like a caged bird, only allowed to see life through bars?"

I leaned back and sighed. It was hard to admit all this, but the weight lifting up was almost unreal. I didn't know what it felt like anymore to not carry a burden around. I had no idea just letting go could be so liberating.

" Some times I dream about escaping, just spreading my wings and flying out of the cage. But then I remember, that however bad it gets here, other people have it infinitely worse. Things could always be worse, but they aren't. I just have to grin and bare it for a little longer. Then I really will be free. No more bars. No more cages. Just clear blue skies and star filled nights. That is what keeps me going. The chance at freedom."

I smiled at that thought. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, letting the word slip past my lips once more. Freedom. It was what I wanted more than anything in this world. It was what I strove to achieve. It was my deepest wish, a wish hidden behind years of anger, pain, and resentment.

" I know my life doesn't seem so horrible. I'm spoiled to the point where I get anything I want. I have everything any person in the right mind could ever want or need. Yet I laugh sometimes because my dad, even Chris, can't name one correct thing about me. They don't know what I like. They don't know whom I hang out with. They don't know how I act, what I think, and they sure as hell can't describe me to other people. It's ironic how the person who tries to push me the most saying he knows what's best for me and he doesn't even know me."

I laughed and turned to face Darien, who had a concerned look on his face," Yet you can't name one thing about me either. Which leads me to my own question. Why do you care so much now? Was it because I got all dressed up for you or did you actually take a genuine liking to me?"

_Darien _

I sat up and slid my legs out from under the blanket and arched them up, my back still resting against the back of the couch.

" I don't know what it was that made me come back. Maybe it was the desire to know more about this elusive girl I've seen for 3 years. Maybe it was an underlying thing to know why this girl, the only girl, had never thrown herself at me. Maybe I'll never truly know, but I do know one thing. I know what made me think about you nonstop to the point where I needed to go to you and hold you in my arms."

Serena held her head to the side and looked confused, although anticipating, to know the reason.

I laughed," It was oddly enough the day I caught you singing in the kitchen."

Serena's eyes went wide and she turned her head, trying to hide the creeping blush staining her cheeks.

" I stood out on your porch just thinking it was another ordinary day, but then it all changed completely. I stood there on your porch watching you sing. Your voice was like an angel, unlike anything I had ever heard before. You moved around with a grace I would never have given you credit for. You sang with more passion than I thought you possible of. You were singing out to someone, hoping it would carry your message to him.

I guess I was amazed at first. I was totally mystified that you had that in you. I was just amazed, breathless even. I had never seen you so free and uninhibited before. You looked like you were truly happy, like nothing in the world could ever bring you down. You were free if even for that one moment, and it brought a smile to my face.

But my smile faded. I knew you were singing to someone. For whatever reason, it bothered me more than anything in this world to know that someone else was getting this attention, this great gift that was your voice. It was like this anger just started to grow inside of me and I felt like no one else should ever have your attention except for myself. I grew jealous, but for seemingly no reason.

But it was tonight that really clinched it. I saw deep inside of you that no one else ever saw. I believe for one moment, out in the rain, I saw the real Serena. The Serena you keep closely guarded away from other people, but bare and exposed before me. It was like waking up from the most perfect dream I had ever had, but realized it was never really a dream. That you were really here, and you were really standing in the rain with me. "

I pat the spot right next to me and motioned for Serena to come over. She slowly stood up and convulsively gripped the blanket tighter around her. I couldn't help but smile at the small scared gesture. She took very slow, cautious steps towards the couch and stood there, her eyes hooded as she kept her head to the side.

I stood up and tipped her chin up in front of me. Her so blue eyes soaked in all the fire from the candles and sparked with a fire that was in her eyes all along. I slid the blanket off her shoulders and let it fall down to the floor in a small rustle. I pulled her closer into my arms and gently kissed her lips.

" You don't have to hide anymore. I'll be there with you from now on. You never have to be alone again. You're like a light that's fallen into my dark closed world. You never have to be afraid anymore. I'll be there to catch you. Always."

She slowly rested her head against my shoulder and I was content to just holding her. I felt her relax more and more against me until I noticed her slow breathing against my stomach and chest. It must have been late and she had had such a long tiring day.

I laid her down on the couch and wrapped her up in her blanket that I pushed to the floor. I laid down next to her and covered us both in the blanket I had been using earlier and wrapped my arms around her small waist and pulled her close to my chest, her back towards me. I rest my head above hers and took a deep breath as I savored the scent of her hair mixed with rain and her own unique scent.

" How do you really know if I'm everything you think I am?" she said so softly I could barely hear her.

" Well, isn't that what love is? Taking a chance."

" How do you know if you love me?"

" I guess you'll just have to find out."

She giggled gently and soon her breathing slowed and she was fast asleep. I brushed a few stray strands of hair away from her face and couldn't believe such a sweet, innocent person could hold so much in her heart. It must have been unbearable. But she didn't need to worry anymore. She would have me. I would be there for her from now on.

We would never have to be alone again.

I held her closer and thought of a song. My silent vow to her.

_Let me be the one you call_

_If you jump I'll break your fall_

_Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_

_If you need to fall apart_

_I can mend a broken heart_

_If you need to crash then crash and burn_

" _Your not alone_," I finished out loud as I drifted off to sleep, with a wounded angel in my arms.


	8. Kiss From a Rose

Hey Everyone! Sorry t took so long, but Ive had a bad flu over the last 2 weeks. I swear. A high school is a breeding ground for germs and diseases (Haha Rach you know ;) ) So neway.. I've had to start up school recently and ya'll know 11th grade sucks. So I've been swamped and 1st period swimming sucks majorly. But in ne case, it's def been a rough month so far. School has been a real hassle and it doesn't help being sick. Top it off I am getting my internet changed, so I might not write as often ( don't lose faith in me guys!!!) So hang in there. Here is Chapter 8. Thought I'd leave you with a nice evil cliffhanger. Ya'll will kill me for this!

Don't own Sailor Moon or else I'd be the hell out of piece of crap swimming lol.

P.S.

Sorry I haven't e-mailed you Meg. I'll try to soon though!

Remember When It Rained

By: Rini

Chapter 8: Kiss From a Rose

It was quiet.

Too quiet.

It was already two days since the fateful night with Darien. I hadn't seen hide or hair of him since. It was like he just vanished into thin air. There were no phone calls, no messages, no visits, and certainly no sign that he ever really cared. Yet, there it was, sitting in a glass vase with that white piece of folded paper propped up against it. It was proof.

I walked over to the vanity table in my room and watched the small glass vase rest there. It was at the corner of the mirror and I could clearly see its reflection along with my own. I picked it up and pulled out the single white rose that was contained in it. I fingered its silk petals and let them slide along my skin. It was really there. You could pick it up and touch it. It was real. But, I couldn't reach out and touch him. He wasn't here with me now. It was like he wasn't real.

I picked up the folded white card with my name written across the front of it, at least, the name I thought he used for me. The front of the card said 'Angel' on it. I smiled and sighed as I held the two items against my chest. I couldn't help but laugh out loud. It was so real, but so much like a dream. No. It was better than any dream I could imagine.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around me. I could still feel his warmth surrounding me like a pray and the gentle thrum of his heartbeat as it beat in perfect tune with mine. I could feel his arms snaked tightly around my waist, not permitting me to leave his side. I could remember every moment, even half asleep.

I had thought I felt something stir behind me and thought nothing of it. I was too happy to want to wake up. I had finally woken up a couple minutes later when I thought I felt something brush against my forehead. I got up to see myself wrapped tightly within my blanket and tucked in with Darien's.

Darien? He wasn't there. I shivered, as I suddenly felt even colder than I had ever before in my life. I clutched at the blanket and was left with the reminder of Darien's scent all over it. It was spicy and made my heart beat faster and my blood burn.

I stood up and something caught my eye on the coffee table. I looked down to be greeted with a sight I would never have guessed in my wildest dreams. A long white vanilla candle was burning brightly in the holder where a white rose was draped at its base and a folded card off to the left side.

I was almost too afraid to touch the rose. I felt like I was too unpure to touch such a perfect thing. It seemed so unreal sitting there, like it drifted down from the heavens and landed on the table. I picked it up, careful to avoid its thorns. It always amazed me how a rose had thorns, it was like it was such a raw beauty that the thorns reminded you that such a perfect thing existed.

I inhaled the scent and thought I was going to fall back on the couch. It was such a deep scent that I had never imagined a rose to have, but when I sniffed it again I understood why. It smelled like Darien too. It was like everything smelled and reminded me of him. The darkness of the room reminded me of the dark silk of his hair. The fire of the candles reminded me of the fire he ignites in me. The perfection of the rose only made it more clear how perfect Darien was and how hopeless I was for him.

I reached down and picked up the card. I couldn't help but smile when the front of it said Angel. It was so sweet how he still thought me so innocent, even after everything I had told him. It was in that moment I remembered how it felt now that I didn't hold such a burden on my shoulders anymore. I felt so free and light, that I thought I would just float away at any moment.

I opened it up and it read:

_One perfection deserves another. A gift to my ever loving Angel. Dream of me as I dream of you. You'll never spend another night alone again._

I clutched the note to my chest and let my eyes flutter close. I inhaled the deep scent of the candles and fell back against the couch and started to laugh. I felt the deep lines, which would have once been a frown or scowl, curl up into a soft smile and travel from ear to ear. I realized it in that moment.

This was the best night of my life.

Suddenly, I heard the doorknob turn and quickly hid the note. Chris's head popped out of the doorway of the front door and quickly came in and closed it. I saw him turn around and find me with tons of candles casting murky hues and a smile I swore would have seemed utterly ridiculous.

" Why aren't you in bed sleeping?" Chris asked with obvious annoyance.

" I was down here reading a book and I must have fallen asleep."

Chris raised an eyebrow," You do realize you could've burnt the whole house down right?"

" Yeah," I said as I made note of all the candles still burning.

" Good. As long as I don't get b lamed for it. Blow out all of these candles and go to bed. It's well past midnight and you should have already been in bed."

Chris then proceeded to go upstairs and I heard the loud creak his door made when it was closed. I sighed once more as I made the small effort to stand up. I blew out all the candles, save for one vanilla candle. I then smiled as I saw just the faint flicker of that one flame. I closed my eyes and bent down near it.

" I pray to you, let Darien love me too," I said the small wish as I blew out that last candle.

The room was turned to complete darkness. I made my way up the stairs to my room and laid out on my bed. I put the rose on the vanity and crawled under the covers. The last thing I remembered seeing was the light of the silvery moon pouring in from the heaven's above. The last thought I had was that this was the start of something new.

That this was the beginning.

And that was how it had been ever since. I would look out the window and wait for that familiar feeling that told me Darien was here. I waited patiently for that tingle in the pit of my stomach, but it was fruitless. The feeling never came and I was beginning to get very impatient. This was not how I envisioned things to be.

I sat rocking on my vanity chair, going back and forth, my eyes never leaving the vase. Finally, I jerked up and yelled. This man was truly infuriating.

" Why is this house so damn quiet?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I roughly pushed open my door and quickly slammed it shut. I stomped down the stairs and stood in the middle of the kitchen. My dad had come back the day before and was busy making lunch. I tapped my foot against the tile, the loud noise echoing in my ears.

" Didn't you hear me?" I finally shouted.

My dad didn't look up from his cutting," What's wrong?"

I growled," I asked why this house was so damn quiet."

" Well, as far as I'm concerned, I don't remember anyone ever coming over tonight."

" No one ever plans, they just show up."

" Why not ask your brother."

I growled and threw my arms up in the air. I quickly stalked my way upstairs and threw my brother's door open. Chris was lying down on his bed watching a movie.

" Where is everyone?" I shouted.

" Why do you care?"

" I just asked a question."

" I don't know.

" Yes you do!"

" Andrew is at work and I haven't heard from Darien since that night he last came over and ditched me and Andrew. Why?"

I swore I was seeing red. I quickly turned around and slammed his door shut. I went down the stairs and pushed the front door open and sat out in the yard.

The weather was increasingly warmer. It was now the middle of summer and you could clearly feel the heat in the air. The bright golden sun shone down on everything and everything seemed to bloom. Colors and flowers of vast sizes and shades were everywhere. Heavy floral scents wafted in the air and a cool breeze ruffled the ends of your hair. It was summer in all aspects of the word.

I laid down on my hammock in the back yard and watched as the puffy white clouds above drifted from one space to another. The shades from a few overhanging branches blocked out some of the harsher rays from my face and allowed me to still see the sky. I felt the rays warm my bare arms and legs and send me into a state of relaxation.

I took in a few deep breaths and closed my eyes, listening to the song of the birds and insects.

" Having fun out there Serena?" a deep voice asked.

I quickly shot my eyes open and shot my head up, only to connect with the head of another.

" Man Serena. You really know how to knock a guy out," the voice laughed.

I reached up and rubbed my head," Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on people."

I turned my head and was about to scowl at the intruder. Then I saw it was Darien with a goofy smile on his face holding one hand to his forehead. I quickly covered my mouth and walked over to him.

" I am so sorry! I should defiantly not have said that. I didn't mean that! I hope I didn't hurt you."

Darien reached up and grabbed my hand that was recently going for his forehead. He held both of my small hands in his larger ones and smiled down at me.

" Calm down Serena. I'm not used to you talking so fast," Darien chuckled.

I quickly grabbed my hands back and wrapped then in front of me," So now I talk fast?"

Darien feigned a thoughtful look," Is this a test?"

" If it was you'd be failing."

" I would?"

" Pretty badly."

Darien mockingly crossed his arms in front of him like me," Who hit who here again?"

I raised a finger to my chin," Good point. Consider us even."

Darien laughed and reached out for me and placed a quick kiss to my nose. I stood still and had to blink a few times. Wasn't I supposed to be mad at this man? But then I looked over at his shining eyes overfilling with suppressed laughter. I couldn't do it, so despite myself, I laughed with him.

I sat back down on the hammock and Darien sat down next to me. I put my arms behind my head and inched over so we would both have room. Darien raised an eyebrow and put one arm under my waist and pulled me closer to him. I blushed and tried to avoid his eyes.

" So what are you doing out here?" Darien asked.

" Being busy getting angry at you," I stated simply.

" Me? Why?"

I eyed him a frown," You only disappeared for 2 days. How was I supposed to act? Overjoyed?"

Darien pouted and removed his arm from around me. Instantly, I felt the loss of heat his arm gave me. I looked up at him and now his arms were behind his head, sad dimmed eyes turned towards the clouds. I suddenly felt like the worst person alive. I felt more hurt and saddened then I ever had in my entire life.

I stayed quiet, unsure of what else to say. If I opened my mouth, I risked the chance of saying something else stupid again. It was better to let it go. Maybe if I ignored it, it would go away. Maybe?

Darien then got up and grabbed my hand," Let's go somewhere."

I cocked my head to the side," I think I missed that. You what?"

" I want to go somewhere with you. Let's go."

" But my dad."

" What about him?"

I opened my mouth but stopped.

" I'll worry about him. Right now, I want to go out with you."

I looked up and smiled evilly," I'll just yell up to him."

I grabbed Darien's hand and quickly pulled him towards the door. I stood on the front porch and looked into the kitchen.

" Get ready to run," I whispered.

Darien nodded and clutched my hand tighter.

Once I saw my father walk back into the kitchen, I called out.

" Dad! Darien's here and he wants to take me out someplace to be nice. I'll be back with him before 10. Need me call his cell. Love you daddy! Bye!"

I quickly took off down the porch steps and ran into Darien's car with him. We slammed the doors and pulled out before my dad was even able to run out on the porch. We both started to burst out laughing as we drove up the road and proceeded to drive down the mountain. We could hardly contain our laughter as my eyes teared up from such hard giggling.

" Nice escape plan Sere. Now you're dad will be all over me," Darien said between laughs.

I smiled up at him," That's the first time."

Darien turned to me," First what?"

" First time you ever called me Sere. You never did that before."

" Do you mind?"

I shook my head," Not at all."

We sat the rest of the ride in silence. I sat against the cool leather of the car seat. I rested my head back and watched all the passing scenery. It was wonderful living in the valley. It was always so peaceful and beautiful. I saw all the lush plants only forest life could offer and the fields of corn to be harvested later in the year. This was where I lived. The city was at least 15 minutes away and all the noise and lights were gone. The sky was always clear and the night's crisp.

This was the life I had envisioned as I saw the rows of houses of a development we were passing. A child was running out to his dad as his mom cheered from behind him. I smiled as I could picture an older version of me with my son running to his father displaying the grin that only his father had ever shown.

I sighed and listened to the radio.

" Something on your mind?" Darien asked as he lowered the music a little.

" Do you ever imagine the future?" I asked.

" Yeah. Like what?"

" There was a family back there with a little boy and his parents living in the perfect little country home. Do you ever think about those things?"

" From time to time."

" Boy or girl?"

" What?"

" Your family. Does it have a son or a daughter?"

Darien smiled," I want a boy that I can teach to play football and baseball like his father, but a daughter so I can spoil entirely and chase boys away from."

I laughed," Sounds like my house already."

" Like it?" he smiled.

" I love it," I said softly.

" So, whose the lucky guy in your family? Anyone I know?"

I sighed and rested against the seat again," Maybe and maybe not. I guess we'll have to wait and see."

Darien reached over and grabbed my hand and held it tightly as we drove the rest of the way in silence.

It was like that all afternoon. We went to a pizza place and ordered a slice for each of us and got a medium to go. I had assumed we could bribe my dad and brother with food. It was funny watching Darien order a pizza and tell the guy it was for a raging lunatic called Daddy. I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

We took a slow walk through the mall. I would pick out a shirt or pants and try it on for Darien and give him a montage as he picked out more and more clothes for me to try on. He laughed as I walked down the hall like I was a model. It was easy to be comfortable around him, that was, until I almost tripped and fell on my face. Darien was there to catch me though. He was always there to catch me.

Now it was close to sunset. The sky was already turning to its deep shades of crimson, violet, and orange. I looked up through the moonroof of his car and took in a deep breath. Tonight was going to be a great sunset. Darien just looked at me and turned down another road. He kept traveling up more and more roads, completely unfamiliar to me.

" Where are we going?" I asked.

" You'll see."

He reached out and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to rest upon his shoulder. I closed my eyes and listened to the slow song on the CD he was playing. I watched as the roads got more and more worn until he drove up a slope and parked.

" Keep your eyes closed," Darien said.

I nodded my reply and closed my eyes. He opened his car door and then opened my own. He took my hand and pulled me over to him. He stopped me in front of him and put his hands over my eyes.

" Are you ready?" Darien asked.

I nodded.

He pulled his hands away," Look."

I slowly opened my eyes and was met with the most perfect view I had ever seen. We were on top of a mountain edge. It overlooked the entire city and the surrounding valley where we lived. The deep sunset was now between the valley and the encroaching night was high above, slowly conquering the sun. The bright lights of the city matched that of the stars and the valley was a mix of different depths of shadows. It was truly breathtaking.

" What is this place?" I managed to mumble in a whisper.

Darien rested his head on top of mine and wrapped strong arms around my waist," A small piece of me for you."

I turned around and looked up in those endless depths of his eyes. In that moment, I was never more in love with a person in my life. Nothing had ever compared to that look and I had never seen such an emotion that was displayed back at me. It was like the ocean was crashing around me and I was powerless to stop the force, but was seeking nothing more than to drown in it.

He lifted my chin up slowly. I closed my eyes just as his lips claimed mine. This kiss was slow, like before, but was slowly becoming more powerful. We both pulled away for lack of air. It seemed that was the only thing that kept us a part, the basic need to breathe.

Darien led me over to his car and pulled me up on the hood and we both sat, our backs on the windshield, looking up at the quickly approaching stars in much the same position we had been earlier on the hammock.

" How did you ever find this place?" I asked, breaking the silence.

" I found it one day after I got in a fight with my parents over something so trivial. I tend to drive around when I need to think. So, not paying attention to where I was going, pulled up on a road I had never seen before. I followed it to the top and that's when I found this place. It's like I'm looking out into the city and just watching, not having to be a part of the whole scene. I guess I started to come here more and more until it became my place."

I frowned," Did you ever take anyone up here?"

Darien turned to me, knowing what I was implying, and kissed my lips again.

" No one has ever been special enough to come here."

I smiled," So what makes me more special than all those prettier girls out there? What makes me better than the girls who wear the skimpy clothes and tons of makeup? What makes me able to sit here with you here?"

" They aren't you," Darien replied simply.

My breath caught in my throat. They aren't me. It was a simply enough answer. So why did it feel like something major was said?

Darien held me close against him," Everyday I see the same type of girls. The girls who would jump at any chance for a guy to notice them. The kind of girl that judges you on what kind of clothes you wear and what kind of things you own. They are just as fake as the makeup and hair dyes they have.

They don't have the same heart as you. They don't have the shimmer you have when you smile alone. They don't have the same charm as you. They can't light up a room with your laughter. They can't blush with the same innocence as you. "

Darien reached my chin up and I was forced to stare into his expressive eyes.

"But most of all Serena, they don't have the ability you have to make me fall in love with you."


	9. Addicted

Ok everybody sorry for such a long update but now I have 2, count them, 2 new chapters in a row for you guys! Cause I love you all thiiiiiiiiiiiiis much! lol But seriously, life is driving me crazy right now and so are the guys in my life....:dramatic sigh:.....Ne way, this chapter is so sappy and romantic cause I happened to write this on a very sappy romantic kick I was having. Hey! We all need a little romance in our lives! So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I swear, you won't see what's coming next! ; ) Btw, the song for this chapter is Addicted by Enrique Iglesias and you'll see just why this song fits. Luv Yas!

Remember When It Rained

By: Rini

Chapter 9: Addicted

There are moments in our lives that affect us more than anything else. These are the moments that no matter what, through the rough times and through the best of times, stay within our hearts and very souls and refuse to escape. They define who we are and what we are and what we stand for. They define who we have become to be and what we shall remain.

These moments are like the very air we breathe. They grow within us and build as the day's flow on and the years pass us by. They don't need to be framed or pictured in albums. They don't need a thousand people to be remembered by and they don't require any attention to be maintained.

These moments are our deepest and fondest memories. They stay with us and never escape. They cradle our dreams with soft embraces and gently kiss away our fears of what tomorrow will bring. They are what we all share, but never realize. They are what we all have experienced but in our own unique way.

The first time you saw them.

The first kiss.

The first love.

The first embrace.

The first time you realized just how powerful love can be.

It's funny how something so fragile can be so strong. Love can bend and break with ease, but it can always grow and become stronger than any force imaginable. It can weather all the storms and shelter us from the cold bitterness of the world. It can lift us up to touch the horizon and it can let us down to touch the deepest ocean. We can drown in its glory and bask in its light.

You never realize just how empty it feels without it in your life. You suddenly see how dull the sky is, how lifeless the flowers are, and how bitter the days can be. It's ironic how without it, we are incomplete, but we are left without it for so long. Perhaps you really don't know what you've got until it's gone.

Laying there, in warm arms and eyes unlike any other in the world, the time passes by so slowly. The days seem too short. The nights too long. Colors blend to form a blue that seems to shift with every shadow and light. The smoothness of skin becomes unlike any silk every felt. Drowning in that moment seems worth it, if only that you experienced this moment for real.

Unknown, a tear slowly escaped my eye as my deepest dream suddenly blossomed into a deep scarlet rose. Can this truly be real? Am I destined for this kind of love? Am I dreaming? Do I ever want to wake up if I am?

Suddenly, dreams are more worthy than reality. Perhaps staying here with unconditional love seems worth it. I never have to be afraid. I never have to be alone. I never have to worry or be upset again. I can be free, no strings attached.

Darien wiped my tear away with his hand and reached out to hold onto my own," Serena, I have seen sides of you that I would never have guessed possible. I have seen the bindings that hold you chained to a wall of loneliness and solitude. I have seen the rare moments that you cherish, that we take for granted, because it is all you've got to keep yourself hopeful.

I would never have learned these things if it weren't for you. I have seen the selfish and arrogant ways I have lived by. I see the error of my ways. Beauty doesn't need to come in a miniskirt. It can come in the simplest of things, like the drops touching your bare skin in a rainstorm or the soft petals of a white rose.

True beauty can't be bought in stores or given names. It's what you feel that makes it truly beautiful. It's how you can see past the layers to see the real heart of things, to feel beyond what you see. I could only have learned that from you, a person who never takes advantage of anything and who looks past the lies to shine on the truth.

You are unlike any person I have ever met. You do things for others without considering yourself. You would rather place other people's feelings above your own. You try so hard to please others and you never look for any thanks in return. That is true selflessness. That is true beauty to me.

Serena, I have never felt this way towards anyone. In one night with you, I learned more about myself and others than I have learned from years of experience. You never cease to smile and make me laugh. Nothing would make me happier than to stay here forever with you. All I want is to learn more and more about you and spend forever making you happy. I want to be the reason you smile.

I am fallings for an Angel, and I don't want to ever stop."

I felt my heart burst in my chest and another tear trickled down. How can someone be saying this to me? How can one person be so romantic and make me cry? Can love really feel like this? It has been so long since I had felt the warmth love gave like this. Can I really trust that it won't go away?

But looking into his eyes I realized, he wasn't lying. He was pouring his heart out to me. He really did care for me. It was possible for him to fall in love with me. All my prayers and dreams were coming true. All I needed was faith.

Faith in myself.

Faith in Darien.

Most of all, faith in love.

I reached a hand up that I didn't realize was shaking. I traced his strong chin. I traced the soft lines by his eyes. I raised a finger to his lips. They were so fine and delicate, completely kissable. They were so inviting, so tempting.

I rested my head on Darien's chest right above his heart. I heard it beat slowly against me. I felt heated arms wrap around me intimately and press me even tighter against his chest.

"Please say something," Darien choked out.

I closed my eyes," How can anyone ever say anything that can ever compete with what you just said?"

I felt his chest vibrate in laughter," I know you can. I just need to hear your voice right now."

I snuggled closer," I have never taken anything in my life for granted. I have always cherished the love of my parents, my brother, my family, and my friends. I have witnessed others with far worse than I and still rise above expectations.

I have seen the worst in people and the best in others. I have felt pain that no one should ever have to feel. I felt the abandonment that my mother left me. I have felt the despair I am left with in face of my father. I have experienced the truth that I can't really relate with the rest of my family or confide some things in my friends.

I have seen others walk by without a second glance. They see what others have always seen of me. The smart shy little naïve girl. The girl who places her childish dreams on the stars and on the moon. Who prays for a love beyond lifetimes. Who seeks an emotion others toss away and give up on.

I have always cherished the simple things in life because others seem to pass them by. No one can ever explain the feelings you get when a cold raindrop patters on your arm, or the rush you feel when the ocean crashes in on the shore at your feet and leaves you breathless. No one can describe all the colors of the night or the delicate features of a rose in full bloom.

But most of all, no one can put to words just how much I have learned to care about you. I have always watched you from afar, with eyes that see into shadow and light. I have seen you on your most shallow times and on your most compassionate times.

I have watched you grow and become more and more perfect with each passing year. I always thought it was just a silly little crush, but the more and more I was around you, the more I realized. I loved just being in the same room with you. I loved to just hear you talk, even if not to me. I love feeling the energy you give off when you're in a room. I love you when you're just you.

I was always too afraid to tell you. I thought you would be like everyone else. I thought you would turn away like everyone seems to do. So I locked it away, in a tiny space reserved just for you. I realized that unrequited love was better than no love at all. At least I still had my dreams to hold onto, real or otherwise.

But you caught a glimpse of me that no one else ever has. You saw me vulnerable and raw. You didn't leave, but you did shy away. I saw it there buried deep in your eyes, but there was still a shimmer of hope. I always prided myself on three rules. I would never let them inside, I would never let them see me cry, and I would never let myself be vulnerable again.

But you tore them apart. I let you see me cry, and bare naked no less. I let you into my world. I let myself be vulnerable to you. You didn't run away. You didn't leave me. You stayed there by my side and never let me fall. You did what I never expected you to but always hoped you would. I believe it was in that moment that I truly fell in love with you. All of you. Like I said, the good, the bad, and the ugly.

Darien, nobody has ever said those things about me. No one has ever stayed this long. No one has ever come so far into my world that it feels like I'm drowning in it. You broke away the strings keeping me from flying away. I owe you more than I can ever say. But there is one thing I can say. I love you Darien. Each and every single thing about you. Your flaws and all your perfection's. I would gladly give away everything if just to make you happy. I would do so in a heartbeat."

"I would never allow you to toss your dreams aside for me. I love you too much for that Serena, and I'm beginning to realize that with each passing day."

Darien gently lifted my chin and smiled so deeply I'm positive even his very soul was smiling with him. I'm also sure that mine was smiling along with his. I was always so close to him, yet so far away. Not anymore. No longer will I be far from his heart. I shall always be with him, mind, body, and soul.

Darien was merely a breath away from my face. I could feel the unsteady puffs of warm air against my lips and I could already tell he could feel my own short expectant breaths. I closed my eyes and mouthed the words 'I love you' to him and finally our lips met in a heated union. It felt like hours in the span of what could only have been minutes.

Finally, Darien and I broke apart slowly. He then mouthed 'I love you' back against my neck as he kissed a soft trail along my collarbone and finally a soft nibble on my lips. If I had died in that moment, I knew my life would have been complete and I would never regret a moment.

The warm breeze of the summer night was truly becoming too hot to handle. I knew what my limits where and I wasn't about to test them here in the secluded beauty under the stars. I grabbed Darien's hand and kissed all of his knuckles before sliding off the hood of his car. Darien, sensing the hint, slide off as well and opened the car door for me. I couldn't suppress my laughter and Darien just gave me a lopsided grin.

Just as soon as it began, we were winding down the familiar roads back to my house. It was almost too much to bear to think that soon this enchanted night would be over. Could life ever be more perfect? Could I survive the day once he was gone?

I heard the familiar crunch of rock under the tires as we pulled up into my driveway. I moved for the handle, but Darien was quickly pulling me back in his embrace for another heated kiss.

"So I have something to survive on until tomorrow," he whispered huskily into my ear.

I swear, if it weren't for the darkness of night, I would have been blushing brighter than the sun. I knew my cheeks were redder than any tomato. I mumbled a good-bye and walked out of the car and up the porch steps. I took one last glance at the retreating figure of Darien's sleek car and walked into the house.

"Young lady, you have explaining to do," the irritated voice of my father boomed.

Well, out of the fire and into the fireplace.

_A Few Days Later _

Crash!

The smack of the plastic of my phone against the plaster of my walls echoed in the closed confines of my room. It was almost a week after the most perfect night of my life and I was still stuck waiting for a call I was now thoroughly convinced wasn't going to come. I hadn't heard word from Darien in 6 days. Although I'd hate to admit it, I was beginning to lose hope I'd ever hear from him again.

Though my dad was angry I had left so suddenly with Darien, I explained we were just bored and he offered to take me for some ice cream. I explained nothing happened and we were simply looking for something to do. It seems my dad was pacified for the moment, but he was still ranting and raving like always and a tad bit more cynical and bitter than what was normal of his anger state. But, nonetheless, he let the subject drop.

I was currently waiting in my room, albeit patiently. I would have given nearly anything for that phone to ring. I would have gladly sold my left leg if only to hear his voice. It was like he was an addiction and my fix was clearly worn away. He was an addiction all right.

Suddenly, far too angry, I picked up the phone myself, but stopped halfway when I realized I didn't even know his number. I sighed, like I even had the courage. Settling however, I dialed Lita's number instead.

"Lita," I sighed dejectedly.

"He still didn't call did he?" Lita's clear voice dropped as she asked.

"I think I'm losing faith."

"Don't be so sad. He'll call. Just give it a little time."

"But it's already been 6 days. How much more time does he need?"

Lita sighed loudly," Did you ask your brother where he was?"

"Oh that sounds great," I yelled into the receiver," Hey Chris where is your best friend whom I'm madly in love with and who I think is in love with me?"

"I was just trying to help," Lita fumed.

I plopped down on the ground against my bed," I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do with myself anymore. I don't understand any of this."

Lita laughed," Well it wouldn't be love if it was easy."

I giggled," Is there a manual I can pick up about guy's who refuse to call?"

"Yeah. Let me just pull it out from under my bed. I knew this thing would come in handy one day," Lita joked.

I smiled," Thanks Lita. I really needed this."

"Any time."

"You and Travis still going to be here tomorrow?"

"Like we'd miss it."

"You better not keep me waiting."

"Oh don't worry. I'll call you in 6 to 8 days."

All I could do was laugh as I said good-bye and hung up. Friends truly are amazing.

_The Next Day _

I was lounging outside in a hammock with Lita and Travis on each side of me. Travis was Lita's boyfriend of a year and a half. He was probably the sweetest sensitive guy I have ever met. He was tall and built exactly like the football player that he was, lean and muscular. He had short dark chestnut hair and deep chocolate eyes that seemed to glow with mirth and love. He had unofficially become part of the group with Lita and me as we started hanging out with the three of us. If anyone of us was going somewhere, it was known that the other two weren't far behind.

"That looks like a lion," Travis's deep voice stated.

"It so does not. It's definitely a bunny," I said.

"How do you make a bunny out of a lion?" Travis asked.

"How do you make a lion out of a bunny?" I asked back.

"How can you two be arguing over a cloud?" Lita laughed.

Travis and I burst out laughing. It was a typical lazy summer day. The sun was high in the sky and the grill smelled of hot dogs and hamburgers. Today we were all in my backyard having our little annual picnic. It was a day we took out of the summer when baseball season was over and everyone was home. Today, we had my dad, Chris, Andrew, Travis, Lita, and myself all out having fun in my backyard.

Suddenly, a roar of an engine brought me out of my ridiculous argument over a cloud. My head instantly shot up and I was greeted with a familiar patch of black hair. Darien's car parked in our driveway and he made his way over from it. As he walked past the hammock, he winked at me and went over to greet my dad at the grill.

"Sere, since when was Darien going to come?" Lita asked.

My mouth hung partially open. Was he really in front of me? Was all this hoping and praying that he'd call me summed up in him being here right now?

"Hey, Hurricane Serena. Anyone in there?" Travis waved his hand in front of me.

Hurricane was a nickname Travis gave me on his first time meeting me. I went from running all around Lita's kitchen, to knocking her table over, to setting the pan on the stove on fire, to falling back on my chair. Needless to say, I earned my name by being exactly what I'm known for, my klutzy uncoordinated self. Thus, Hurricane Serena was born.

"Who does he think he is?" I growled.

"Wow, who let Serena off her chain?" Travis laughed.

"So we finally get our week late prince?" Lita said.

I hopped off the hammock," How dare he spout off that he loves me and then doesn't call me or anything for a week? Who the hell does he think he is?"

"Calm down Hurricane. We don't want you yelling your pretty little head off," Travis said calmly.

By Lita's urging, I sat back down on the hammock. The three of us watched as he went playing baseball with Andrew and Chris and talked to my dad. Not once did he look back at me. Not once did he include me. Not once did he even make an effort to show that he was sorry for not calling.

My shoulders slumped down. This was like déjà vu all over again. This was like every other day of my life. He went on playing the role of the Prince in a perfect dream world I knew would only ever exist in my dreams. He would always be the unreachable, the untouchable. He would always remain slightly out of my grasp.

This was the fate I was resigned to have.

Unshed tears welled up in my eyes. Travis and Lita each wrapped an arm over my shoulders. I put my head on Lita's shoulder and started to choke the tears back. I felt them both squeeze me a little tighter.

"Don't worry Serena," Travis cooed.

"No one is ever worth getting upset over. We are here to have a fun time. So no crying right?" Lita said softly.

"I think that it really is a bunny, just like you," Travis tried to joke.

I coughed back on my tears and forced a smile through.

"Guys, I just don't understand. How can he say in one breath he loves me and leaves me hanging for a week without so much as a hello and show up now and won't even look me in the face?"

"Some people just aren't worth it."

Lita stood up," I have a better idea."

Travis and I cringed. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"If Darien doesn't want to show you his affections here with everyone around, why not get him to come with Travis and I and get some ice cream? That way, he can be nice to you without having to fear the wraith of your dad."

I shook my head," That is never going to work."

"I think you're too late for that Hurricane."

I looked up and, sure enough, Lita was halfway across the lawn going over to Darien.

"Hey Darien! I have to ask you something," Lita called out.

Darien threw Andrew the ball and walked over to Lita.

"Darien, Travis and I want to take Serena out for ice cream, but I don't want her to sit alone and feel left out if Travis and I want a little alone time afterwards and head home. So I was thinking you could come with us and keep it even so no body has to worry about anything. What do you think?"

I turned from hiding my face for one moment and my eyes immediately sot out Darien's. He looked at me at that exact moment. His face held the same relaxed beauty as always, but his eyes conveyed otherwise. They bore something deeper and far more powerful. They seemed tempting and at the same time they showed this deeper meaning of darkness. There was something completely scary pent up in his eyes. It sent a shiver right down my back.

I could see Darien tell Lita something and immediately her face fell to a set frown. She looked back pleadingly at me. I could already sense the impending doom.

"Serena, I'm so sorry," Lita tried to say.

"Everyone, Serena has a surprise for us," Darien yelled," She's going to grace us with her voice and sing us a song."

All the color drained from my face. I could already feel my hands shaking and my body turn cold. It was like there was no one else in the world and I was standing in freezing cold water, gasping for air. Only one thing was clear to me then.

My world just crashed to an end.


	10. She Will Be Loved

Ok here we go. This is by far my most favorite chapter next to Invisible. This is also a very very important chapter. This is a turning point. I can either go a lot farther or it means we've almost come to the end of our young lovers story....for now. Who knows, but there will def be a couple more chapters and quite possibly a sequel, but a sequel might kill the glory so to speak of the story. The song featured in this chapter is one of my personal close favorites, She Will be Loved by Maroon 5. I sugguest EVERYONE gets this song. You will def feel changed by this song( I know I was) and you'll see just how perfect it is for this chapter. I tried to section off the lyrics and make it nicer, but computers are evil things and it wouldn't let me, so the lyrics are in italics. I do hope I pull on a few heartstrings and, just so you know, I did have a fight VERY similiar to this with my Darien. Let's say we are still trying on that one. Hope you all enjoy it and continue to tell me what you think. Luv Yas!

I haven't done this in a while but I don't own Sailor Moon, just my life story.

I'm dedicating this to my very close friend Josh. She Will Be Loved.

Remember When It Rained

By: Rini

Chapter 10: She Will Be Loved

_Beauty Queen of only_

_Eighteen_

_She had some trouble with _

_Herself_

_He was always there to help_

_Her_

_She always belonged to_

_Someone else_

If there was ever a moment in my life that I wanted to hide and cry my life away, this was that moment. This was that moment you never forget, even though you've tried so hard. It was in that instant, my dreams had shattered like a mirror and the pieces only shattered more as you tried to put them back in place.

I looked at him and saw only casually coolness, distant and deprived of any particular emotion. Yet slowly as my eyes started to well up, his face was clouded over in something far different. It shifted ever so slightly, liking going through a gradual phase. It softened and for a second I thought he was regretting what he'd done.

But as quickly as his face changed, it shifted back to distant again. It was like light filtering through a window on a cloudy night. It was bright and clear, but drifted away with a change in the wind, almost as though it was never really there.

"Well Serena, what are you waiting for?" Darien called again.

I kept my face straight at him, unable and unwilling to turn away and not let him see exactly what I was feeling. My arms laid straight at my sides and were shaking, slowly shifting from sadness to anger, and my fists would clench and unclench.

My eyes burned with unshed tears, but I blinked them away. I was not going to allow him the pleasure of seeing me cry. Not again.

"Lita, Travis, go start the car right now. I'll be there in a moment," I said very steady.

"Sere," Travis began.

Lita grabbed his arm and started to pull him away," We have to go now."

Travis looked back pleadingly at me, as though trying to figure out what I was going to do next, but Lita's insistent urging and pulling had him quickly at his car door. I heard two doors close and the engine roar to life. There was only going to be one chance at this. There was no turning back.

I felt the odd looks and stares bore into me at all angles. The questioning glares of both Andrew and Chris made me shake and shiver, but the worst was my father's. I could feel his gaze like an ice cube traveling down my spine. It's eerie how you can be so acutely aware of things yet not able to comprehend why that is.

I took slow steps towards Darien who was only a few feet away from the hammock I had previously occupied. Once more, faint traces of regret flickered upon his face but quickly returned to the distant stoic one I had grown accustomed to. I stopped right in front of him. I looked at him and begged with my eyes for him to take the opportunity to change all this. He just smirked and tapped his foot in impatience.

That was all I needed.

Smack!

My hand burned with pain and heat from the force of the slap I had just given Darien. Tears were now going down my cheek as I was seething in rage. I couldn't stand it any more. I had had enough of this, more than any person should have to endure. I put my heart and soul out on the line to someone I thought I could trust, and this was how I was repaid. I could hardly look at him anymore. He disgusted me now.

"How dare you walk into my house and try that? How dare you give away a personally secret for some sick joke?" I screamed, practically shaking.

Darien just held his hand to his bright red cheek. He suddenly held an expression as if his whole world just fell apart. He looked more vulnerable and lost than anyone I had ever seen before. Yet, I no longer concerned for remorse. His world could have ended for all I cared.

"How dare you betray me like that?" I whispered between forced breaths.

Darien tried to reach a hand out," Sere please?"

I smacked it away," Don't you dare call me that! Don't you dare try to apologize. I gave you everything. Now you mean nothing. I hope I never see you again Darien Chiba."

With that, I turned around, amidst the looks and gasps of those around me, and made my long stride to Travis and Lita in the running car. When I looked over, both of them were standing by the car with their mouths slightly parted. They looked at me with such sincere sympathy and pity that I felt like I was going to be sick. I didn't want pity; I just wanted to leave.

"We're leaving now," I said in an even tone once I opened the back door.

The last thing I saw as we drove away was Darien walking to the driveway with his hand still held to his cheek, but what I missed was the tear in his eye.

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times_

_But somehow_

_I want more_

Cold wet drops splattered on my face as I wiped away the remains of the few tears that managed to escape in my angry tirade. I cupped the cold water in my hand and saw the dismal reflection in it before I splashed my face with the bitter cold of it. I let the water sting a little, reminding me of the reality I was in, before wiping my face.

I gripped the edges of the porcelin sink and looked up into mirror. My eyes looked a very dull empty blue, a far cry from the bright cerulean they were. Black rings seemed to suddenly appear and my lips drooped in an easy frown. I suddenly looked far older than I was and I looked like I hadn't slept in days, possibly weeks.

Maybe that's because I hadn't. I had wasted so much time of my life on Darien that I had forgotten about myself. I stayed up nights by the phone waiting for the call I knew deep down wasn't coming. I let myself hope and dream that there was still a chance. That dreams really did come true in real life. Now that it was crushed and gone, all that wasted time finally caught up with me.

I opened the door and saw a concerned Lita against the bathroom wall and Travis against the railing of the banister. They immediately looked up at the sound of the door opening and tried to smile at me. I just briskly walked past them and down the steps to the living room and out the front door. I was at Lita's house, the first place they thought to take me.

I sat in a lawn chair and leaned back. Lita and Travis soon joined me and moved the remaining lawn chairs in a circle around mine.

"You don't need to say anything," Lita said.

"We just want you to know we're here for you," Travis finished.

I pondered the thought of talking. I really had no intention of telling anyone anything right then, but as I turned the idea over and over in my mind I realized it was for the best to just get it out.

I let out a deep sigh and kept my eyes on the open view of the mountains and field in front of me," You think I made a big mistake don't you?"

"No," Lita said, shaking her head.

"You don't even have to say it. I can see it written over both of your faces."

"Maybe it was a little rash," Travis began," but it's not like he didn't deserve it. If you didn't act, then I sure would have."

"How can someone who says they love you betray you like that? He knew. He knew I kept it a close secret. Why was it any of his business to bring it up like that? What right did he have? After all we said to each other."

Lita grabbed my hand," Some people don't understand what they've been given. People like Darien have always had everything handed to them. They never had to work for it. They don't value it. They don't see what we see. We can appreciate everything because we've had to fight for it. He has never had to."

"Darien is used to girls falling over him. He's never had to actually work for it because all those other girls want is someone to attach themselves to to make them look better. He has never had someone like you who's loved him for who he is, not for what he looks like or what he has. He just doesn't know how to handle it."

I jumped up," So I should just let him get away with everything? I should just lie down and let him walk all over me?"

"Serena please, you have to listen," Lita cooed.

"I was finally happy. I finally felt like I had someone to come home to. I felt like I finally had a home, a place where I belonged. I didn't know life could feel this way. I didn't know love could feel that way. I felt like I could fly and touch the stars. There was no boundary I couldn't cross, no problem I couldn't solve. But it wasn't meant for me. I wasn't meant to have love."

"That's not true Sere," Travis said," Everyone has that one great love beyond all others. That one love that is worth everything. Maybe this just isn't it."

"You don't get it," I choked," This was it. I just knew it. It was like you found that one diamond that shone brighter than all the others and you knew that you were meant to be the one. You could just feel it in your heart and your soul just called out to it.

I sat alone and waiting for so long. Like a flower wilting, I longed for the sunlight. When I finally got it, however, it seems I couldn't take it and I lost it."

"And how do you think Darien is feeling?" Lita asked, somewhat irratated.

"Like I care," I replied flippantly.

"You should!" Lita roared angrily," You didn't see the look on his face when you left him like that! You didn't see his apparent heartache! All you worried about was yourself. I understand your hurting, but the same could be said for him. Yes, he was wrong, but his face showed he's paid for it. He realized he lost something great."

"And I should just let him get away with it just with the fact that he looked sad?"

"It's not like it's all his fault!" Lita shouted.

I was stunned and just stared at her.

Lita shook her head," I'm so sorry Serena. I know he did a lot of bad by you. He betrayed you very deeply, but it's not like you did anything different to help the situation. You didn't call him. You didn't make an effort. You relied on him to do everything that you couldn't see your own faults. In all the time you've known and loved him, you tell him now after so many years. How was he supposed to react to all of this?"

"He didn't have to do what he did. If he really cared, he wouldn't have turned his back on me."

Travis sighed," Sere, I can see your point. He comes to you after so long and says he cares about only after you change your look to get his attention. He stays a whole night romancing you and listening to your story only to disappear so no one knows he cares about you. He keeps his love for you a secret locked away from everyone, like he's ashamed, and refuses to call you or show any affection when he's in front of you and everyone else. Then he goes and let's your deep heartfelt secret out only to get back at you. I can see where he's made a lot of mistakes."

"At least someone understands," I whispered.

"But, I also see Lita's point. You've hid this for so long that it is a hard pill to swallow. It's not going to just turn out perfect when you've been hiding from the truth. You could have done more. He should have tried harder. In the end, I think he's done worse. Yet, you aren't exactly free either."

I felt the familiar low I had grown accustomed to in such a short amount of time return," Guys, can we please drop this. I really can't handle all of this right now."

Lita stood up and took my hand and pulled me into a hug with Travis.

"We are always on your side Serena. No matter what happens. We are always going to be here to pick you up and gather all the pieces. You don't have to be right or wrong. You just have to be here to let us help you."

"Come on Hurricane. You and your bunny cloud can take a nap after such a long day."

I felt my mouth tug into a smile, but it soon melted away after my head hit the pillow. Lita took me up to her room and laid me down on her bed and gave me a blanket. She told me I could stay all night if I wanted and that she'd call my house later if I slept really late. I thanked her and Travis for all they'd done.

I really did have the best friends in the world.

They would always be on my side. No matter what.

_I don't mind spending_

_Every day_

_Out on your corner in the_

_Pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the_

_Broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay_

_Awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

I closed my eyes, but sleep never came. It wasn't going to come this night. I was haunted by the many images of Darien, like my life was flashing before my eyes. I remembered the look he gave me when he first caught me singing. The flash of surprise when he saw me dressed up. I could feel the refreshing chill of the rain as we first kissed and the heat of his lips over my bruised ones.

I lifted my hand to my lips and I could almost imagine them just being kissed by one of his fiery kisses.

"Almost, but never again."

I pushed the blanket off of me. It did me no good anyway. I still felt cold. I had laid in that bed thinking for hours. It was already past seven, hours since I'd left. I heard no phone calls. I heard no people tapping on the door. I took the moment for all it was, a quiet retreat from the harshness of reality.

I padded my way over to the window and sat down on the ledge next to the window. I rested my head against the pane of glass and tucked my knees under my chin. It had been raining for over an hour already. The sky was no longer blue, but black and gray, and rain pattered against the window louder and louder with each heavy drop. The echo was deafening in the thick silence of the room.

I reached out and traced the pattern of a raindrop and thought back to what I had told Darien about them. I remembered that night so fondly, like I had all the other nights with him. Was it really too late to turn the clock back? Would I even want to?

I looked down at my hand. I could still feel the force of the smack against it. I didn't think he could ever get me so angry. Maybe I was putting too much on his shoulders. This wasn't a fairy tale. The prince didn't ride up on a white horse and save the princess from the evil of her life and whisk her off to happily ever after. Happily ever after didn't exist.

"Then why did I try so hard to make it real?" I asked softly.

"Because we all need to think it's real," a soft voice answered.

I turned and there was Lita with two hot cups of hot chocolate and a blanket around her shoulders. She sat down on the ledge with me and put a pillow behind her back and gave me a cup she was carrying.

"Is it really so bad to try?"

Lita took a sip," Not at all. When I first met Travis, I thought he was a real jerk. I'd seen him at his house with these pretty girls with no mind whatsoever. But I was his friend and I respected his decisions, no matter how clueless they were. Then one day, when I was walking past his house, he invited me in. We stayed up until five in the morning talking about everything. I think it was then that I really fell for him."

"But why did you fall for him if all he wanted were the vain girls?"

"It doesn't matter what he did in the past. We all make mistakes. It's getting past them that's the hard part. I knew how he was, but he was still my close friend and I still cared about him. I cared enough about him and starting a relationship with him to look past all of that."

"I guess you're stronger than I am," I said as I took a sip.

"Not at all. I just had help along the way. We worked at it together. We talked with each other to work things out. You have a different case. Darien has always been a friend of your brother. It would have been weird if you'd gotten together, but that doesn't mean you couldn't have tried. He should have tried listening more and you should have talked more."

"I know he's not all to blame for this, but I can't help but think it wouldn't have made a difference. He was so passionate when we were alone. He didn't have to act all tough. He just said what he felt in his heart. I'm starting to think I would always have remained in the closet with him. I can't help but feel he's embarrassed of me."

"Which is why you don't deserve to be treated like that. I've known you forever and I've never seen you keep your mouth shut, especially if it's about something that really matters. I have to say, I'm surprised you kept quiet this long."

I smiled," I am too honestly."

"I know we don't blame you for acting out like that. We know you better than anyone else does. We know there had to have been a damn good reason for you to lash out. Now he needs to hear that."

"I'm afraid to go home after this incident."

Lita put a hand on my shoulder," You always have us here."

_Tap on my window, knock on_

_My door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

Travis and Lita dropped me off at my house after much coaxing and promised to be back in the drop of a pin if I needed them. They offered to let me sleepover, but I knew deep down I needed to be home and face my fears. I knew I had to face my demons, or else they'd consume me.

I slowly walked through the loud, pounding rain and through the front door. I slipped off my shoes and let my damp hair fall around me as I let it free from my clip. I stalked in the dark through the house and up the stairs to the door of my room. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, a faint flicker under my door.

I pulled open the door and quickly turned around to close it. I turned around to be greeted with a sight I would never have guessed in my life. There on my desk, by the white rose, were two white candles burning, flickering unsteadily. On my bed was the long form of Darien, basked in candlelight, clutching my pillow with both hands and with a blanket covering just his waist and part of his legs. In his arm was my stuffed bunny I had had since I was young. His clothes were the same, but completely wrinkled.

He looked so serene. He looked so untouched. He looked so sad. Even in his dreams.

"How nice. First he betrays me then he tries to burn my room down with candles as he sleeps," I thought playfully.

I took hesitant steps over to the bed and sat next to his sideways form. I noticed how his bangs fell into his face and I reached my hand out, uncertain at first, but then lightly brushed them away. He really was beautiful when he slept.

But this moment was interrupted as a hand reached out and grabbed my wrist.

_It's not always rainbows and_

_Butterflies_

_It's compromises that moves us_

_Along_

_My heart is full and my door's_

_Always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

Darien held my wrist and got up on his elbow. He touched my face with his free hand and, seeing that I was really there, he pulled me vigorously into his arms and proceeded to squeeze me tightly. I, seeking the same relief, hugged him back just as hard.

"I knew you'd come back. I knew I could let you go," Darien whispered into my hair.

My mind was screaming. I pushed out of his arms and crawled to the opposite end of my double bed. The room hung with an overwhelming silence, only the loud rain the sound.

"No. You just don't understand. Do you really think you could wait her and then think everything would be alright again? I'm not going to hide in a closet forever Darien!" I cried out.

Darien visibly shrank," I knew it wasn't just going to be so easy, but I knew I had to wait. I knew the moment you slapped me and walked away. I recognized I just threw away the most important part of myself. I had to stay here, to explain."

"Explain what? Why you never called? Why you are so embarrassed of me? Why you betrayed my trust?"

"Why would you ever think I was embarrassed of you? I would never be," Darien said.

I stood up off the bed, shaking again," I don't know. Maybe it's because one minute you're telling me how much you love me and in the next instant you don't even recognize me. Maybe it's because you insist on not telling anyone."

"Do you want me to shout it from the rooftop?"

"No. But you could have showed some sign you care!"

Darien crawled over to me and took my hands in his own," I would be the happiest person in the world if I could be brave enough to shout it, but how can you expect me to just jump up and figure this all out. I have never felt this way before. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. You know how your dad would kill me and Chris is my best friend. I don't want to lose you dad's or your brother's trust."

"So you'd rather lose mine?" I asked, pulling my hands away.

Darien looked down," I really didn't think you'd take it so badly. I just wanted to play around with you. I honestly didn't think you'd be so hurt."

"Are you kidding? You think throwing out one of my secrets to everyone wasn't going to get me angry? How blind are you Darien?"

I turned away from him and put my hands on my desk to anchor myself up. I was to the point where I was ready to cry. Darien came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Everyday all I could think about was you. I would pick up the phone, but I was too afraid of what to say to you to dial the number. So I would end up putting the phone back down and try to do anything to get my mind off you. I wanted to blurt out to your dad and Chris that I wanted to be with you, but I was too afraid of what they would do if they knew. I didn't want them to take you away from me. I was too afraid.

I'm not brave like you are Serena. You love with all your heart and soul and I know I don't deserve that. I ended up breaking your heart more and more just because I couldn't stand up to everyone like you. It broke my heart to see you walk away with no compassion and love towards me anymore. I couldn't take it. I saw past my mistake.

Serena, if you want me to leave this room and never come back, I would do it to make up for all the pain I caused you. I can't change the past, but I can make up the future to you. I would do anything to make you happy.

I love you Serena. I see that now and I will never let anything ever change that again. I promise."

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make_

_You who you are_

_I know that goodbye means_

_Nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to_

_Catch her every time she falls_

I turned around in his arms, "Things can't stay like this Darien. I refuse to be locked away and hidden. If you want to be with me than you have to show it. You can't be afraid of things. I want it out in the open. I don't want to hide anymore. We have to make this work together."

"I promise. From now on, we'll tackle things head on together. We'll tell everyone and I won't ever try to hurt you again. I swear, this will be a new day."

"I won't lie. You really broke my trust and faith, but we can always start over. It's never too late to start over."

"Never."

Darien held me tightly and we kissed passionately and made our way to lay down tucked safely under the covers, bathed in the protection of candlelight and the power of our strengthened love, and fell into the sleep we both desperately needed.

Tonight was the just the beginning of our future together.

_I don't mind spending _

_Every day_

_Out on your corner in the _

_Pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the_

_Broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay_

_A while_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

__


	11. Must Get Out

Remember When It Rained 

By: Rini

Chapter 11: Must Get Out

Starlight filtered through the room's double windows. That was what I first saw. What I first felt was entirely different. I could feel a warm body close to me, lying against my back. I closed my eyes and nestled my head farther into my pillow, relishing the early morning peace.

Suddenly, something soft trailed up my exposed leg. It was gentle and silky. It traced the pad of my foot, then up my calf, across the curve of my knee, and slowly up my thigh stopping only when it reached the rough material of my shorts. Then I felt it again. It glided over every muscle, slope, and shadow of my stomach and abs. It then continued its journey across every contour of my arm and up my shoulder, and then it slowly drew its way across my neck.

I turned over and I felt it trace the outline of my cheeks and then my lips. I opened my eyes languidly and was greeted with a vision of Darien. In his hand was the single white rose he had given to me. He smiled and traced my lips again before pressing his against my own.

" Even after all this time, it still grows," Darien whispered as he tucked my head into the crook of his neck and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

" Of course it grows, it was waiting for you," I murmured quietly.

" Well I guess it won't wait much longer."

" What time is it?"

" Hush Angel. There's still plenty of time before everyone wakes up. It's still really early."

" Then what exactly were you doing up?"

Darien brushed his fingers against my cheek," I watched you sleeping and I couldn't wait until I could kiss you."

I laughed softly," Well I guess I can't argue with you there."

Darien laid down and wrapped strong arms around my waist and nestled his head into the groove of my neck. He sighed contentedly and I felt I did the same. Was it not long ago that I thought this moment would be impossible? Was it not a few hours ago that I cried my soul out until it was numb and bare? Somehow those moments were so fleeting and I was quickly letting them slide through my fingers.

I twined my fingers through Darien's and hummed to myself. It was just a sound to myself that seemed fitting for the moment. I didn't need any words. I didn't need music or songs. I just needed the here and now. That was all I needed ever.

" Sing to me?"

It was so quiet it was below a whisper, but it spoke multitudes to me. It wasn't begging. It wasn't pleading. It was treading the fine line between desperation and assurance. Somehow I completely understood.

" Are you sure you want me to or do you want an audience?"

Darien's deep chuckle vibrated through my entire body. He placed a soft kiss to my temple," It's hard to believe I ever thought you were the nice one of the family."

I laughed," What family have you been seeing for the last 4 years?"

" One I hope to be a part of someday," he whispered into my ear.

I smiled. A part of my family. Our family. I was really starting to like the sound of that.

" What time is it?" I asked again.

" I told you early."

" Well then, I think we need to get up."

Darien looked confused," But it's still dark out."

I slid myself out of Darien's arms and stood up. I walked over to the chair with clothes on it and picked out a blue sweater.

" What are you doing?"

" It's still dark out, but it won't be for long."

" And?"

" We still have time."

Darien crawled off the bed," Time for what?"

I smiled," Time for you to see."

He just looked at me, still confused and unsure. But, he reached out and took my hand. I pulled him towards my door and slowly pushed it open so it wouldn't make a sound. I peered out and, after deeming it clear, slowly treaded my way down the wood steps to downstairs, Darien's hand held firmly in my own.

We walked through the kitchen and through the dining room. I unlocked the front door and stepped out onto the front porch. The morning, though mid summer, was crisp and cool. There was a fine mist covering the ground, which signaled to the rising of the sun still away.

I smiled back at Darien and laughed. I pulled on his arm and ran down the steps. His deep laugh rolled through me as he was drug down. Soon we were sprinting down the driveway and off down the road. At first, it took him awhile to get his bearings but soon enough he was running side by side with me.

It felt so refreshing having the cool air hit my face and bare arms and legs. My muscles were sore and burning from running so fast, but the air kept me going. The wind blew my hair out behind me like a long cape. The mixture of hot and cold made me shudder with excitement and constantly pushed me farther.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Darien. His eyes were so bright and cheerful, as though he were a child once more. His hair flew back and the thought of this being how he got his hair perfectly tousled ran through my mind. He looked over his shoulder at me and flashed me a smile so pure; it made my heart soar. He looked genuinely happy. He squeezed my hand affectionately and we ran even more.

Finally, the road was coming to an even course. My house was on the side of the mountain, but running down the slope was easy enough. We took a right at the fork when we were sprinting down the mountain. The left side made you continue on the main road out to the main streets taking you deeper in the valley. The right road led down farther to a steep slope and then a level field.

I saw ahead the narrow jut that came out that was only a few inches high, but enough to knock someone off balance.

I pulled Darien's arm over to me," Careful!"

His arms reached out around me, but we still had our momentum to keep us running. His back was to the jut and he stumbled down it. We both fell down to the ground and rolled the small expanse of soft grass and wildflowers. We both laughed as we rolled like small kids playing in a field. Pollen and petals of various flowers rose up into the air as we landed at the bottom of a field of wildflowers and fresh grass.

We finally stopped as our laughter grew even more. Darien still had his arms loosely around my waist as I had lain under him. My long blonde hair was loose and among the fall small white flowers and blue flowers got caught in tangles. My hair was like a golden blanket underneath us, like sunshine spread out.

Darien stopped his laughing and looked down at me with sapphire eyes that went from bright and cheerful to deep azure, shining with love and an unknown emotion I had only ever seen once in his eyes. He reached out and traced my cheek down to my chin. He just smiled.

" My own beautiful Flower Maiden. So perfect and so utterly mine."

He bent down and lightly kissed my lips. My eyes fluttered closed and unsteady arms wrapped around his neck, drawing him closer. His arms tightened around my hips and I found myself pressing even closer to him. He groaned out low and deepened our kiss. It was after long moments did we finally separate.

I laid my head down on the grass, my eyes never leaving his face. I smiled and looked up. Darien noticed and looked up as well. His mouth opened partially and he gasped.

" Incredible."

The sun was barely above the mountains. The sky was deep violet and offset by the shocks of brilliant red and orange the sun gave off. The sun wasn't blocked by any obstructions, but dark blue and violet clouds covered parts of the sky. Vivid red covered parts of the clouds, looking as though someone used a paintbrush to stroke them on by hand. Higher up in the sky, the last lingering signs of the dark navy night clashed with light cerulean and mixed with deep violet closer to the earth, making it near impossible to tell where each color started and ended.

I watched Darien as he took in all that was the beauty of nature around him. I slid up on my elbows and kissed his cheek lightly, which cause him to look down at me.

" I wanted to show you this. I wanted you to see what I see, what I feel. I always dreamed of waking up early in your arms and watch the sunrise. After last night, I thought this moment would never come. I wanted you to see. No matter how rough the night before, the sun always rises on a new day. There's always a chance to make what might have never been a reality. There's always a possibility, all you need to do is take it."

Darien paused," I think I finally understand. I just needed to hear to it from you to finally get it."

Darien got up and held his hand out to me. I took it and he swiftly pulled me to his side and slid me down, like a dancer would do to his partner.

" From now on, it's me and you. No matter what happens, we face it together."

" Together."

We both walked up the hill again and started our way back home. I tried to pick the flowers out of my hair, but Darien stopped me.

" You look so beautiful like that. Please just leave it like that until we get back to your house."

So we walked on forward in comfortable silence while holding hands. We were over halfway home by now. It was beginning to get too quiet for me when I remembered what I was asked.

So I started to sing.

_" I've been the needle and the thread_

_Weaving figure eights and circles round your head_

_I try to laugh but cry instead_

_Patiently wait to hear the words you've never said_

_Fumbling through your dresser drawer, forgot what I was_

_Looking for_

_Try to guide me in the right direction_

_Making use of all this time_

_Keeping everything inside_

_Close my eyes and listen to you cry_

_I'm lifting you up_

_I'm letting you down_

_I'm dancing till dawn_

_I'm fooling around_

_I'm not giving up_

_I'm making your love_

_This city's made us crazy and we must get out_

_This is not goodbye she said_

_It is just time for me to rest my head_

_She does not walk she runs instead_

_ Down these jagged streets_

" And into my bed," I sang as we opened my front door.

" Excuse me?" A deep voice called.

There stood my dad by the front door, his arms crossed and his mouth set in a narrow frown. My brother was sitting at the kitchen table. He looked up at Darien and myself with confusion, but deep somewhere inside his eyes, I saw acceptance. He just flashed me a small smile before his face became its normal self again.

" Where the hell have you been? And why are you holding my daughter's hand?"

" Dad I can explain-," I started but Darien shook my arm and squeezed my hand. I looked back at him.

" Together."

I nodded.

Darien took in a deep sigh," I think it's time we get some things straightened out. But first, maybe we should sit down."

My dad reluctantly turned around and sat at his usual chair at the head of the table. I sat down next to Darien and never once did our hands come loose.

" I have been here with your family for a long time. I've known you for a long time and Chris for even longer. I know my family isn't exactly a close knit one, but I was always accepted as a part of your own. I admit, I was selfish and rude at times, but no matter what, I was always welcome here.

For a long time, I always thought of this house as you and Chris. I never considered all the things Serena did for me. I was so stubborn and vain that I never realized everything she did just for me. She was always helping me and going out of her way, even though I never thanked her. She was always by my side, and I never cared.

I guess I was just too stubborn to realize how important she was. She was a person who deserved respect, but none of us gave her any. This was just as much her house as it was yours, but whenever all of us were over we didn't pay her any mind. That was disrespectful, but something I can't change now.

I think it that first time I saw her alone that I realized something. I came here one day looking for Chris, but I found something greater. I walked in on Serena singing to herself and dancing, doing something so uninhibited and so unlike what I thought of her. She was smiling unlike I had ever seen her before and I believe that's the first time I ever recognized her.

I couldn't get her out of my mind then. That smile for just doing something that made her happy. The way her voice sounded as she sang with all her heart. It was just so unlike what I pictured her, what I made her out to be. I was just so surprised by this girl that I've known forever, but never really knew.

I guess what really changed me was when she got all dressed up for us. I knew she did it because she was tired of us not noticing her. She dressed up because she thought all we cared about was a pretty face, and I guess, she was right. That was the first time we ever had a real conversation.

But you see, I was already hooked on her. Serena is so unlike any person I've ever met. She's more beautiful than any girl I've ever seen. She's so smart and never misses a chance to prove that. She says what she feels and isn't afraid to admit to what she's thinking. She's braver than anyone I've met and I can't believe I never noticed any of that before.

Yesterday, I made a fool of myself. I knew she didn't want anyone to know she sang, but I did it on purpose. I don't know why, but I did. I just wanted to spend the day with her. Instead, I pushed her away. When she walked away, I knew that I couldn't leave without her.

I want you to know. I love your daughter. I love Serena. I love the way she smiles, the way she talks, and even the way she laughs. I go crazy when she's not around me. I was too afraid to admit it before, but I'm not anymore. No matter what, I will always love Serena."

I looked at my father for a long time. I knew that he was more protective of me than he was of my brother. I was his only daughter. He never wanted to grow up, he wanted to forever keep me as his little girl. He wanted me to be the little girl that ran to him to tie her shoes and chase the monsters away.

His eyes were stormy. I knew the look he had on his face. He never kept his steady gaze off of Darien as he made his proud speech. I was ready for him to yell or pull out a shotgun to chase him away. But slowly, inch by inch, his face fell. He was no longer fierce or angry. He just looked like I always saw him, a true father.

My dad leaned back in his chair," I love my daughter Darien. I've watched you for a long time. I always saw you run around with pretty girls and change them more often than the sun comes out. I've always seen you being stubborn and short tempered. You never took anything from anyone. You were always so proud.

Lately, I saw you change. You were different, but still the same. You weren't interested in any girl and you treated everyone with respect. You didn't fly off the handle anymore and take everything so personally. You mellowed out, something I never thought would happen.

I wondered what it was. What could ever change the great Darien Chiba? I never thought I'd see this day. I never would have guessed my Serena would be the one person in the world to change you. But I look at her and I see how much you've affected her. She isn't quiet anymore. She doesn't hide off alone. She got rid of those glasses and changed her hair. She's grown up now. She's already 16 years old.

I guess I've been sheltering her for long enough. She's gotten older on me and she's smart enough to make her own decisions. I can see how much she loves you and I know well enough not to stop her from doing something once her mind is set. Just heed my warning Darien. If you ever hurt my baby, you'll have to deal with me."

My father stood up and held his hand out. Darien stood up and reached out to grab it. My dad pulled him into a tight hug. I finally let relief sink in.

" Well Darien," Chris started," Welcome to the family."


	12. Somewhere Only We Know

Well first off....Happy Holidays and Happy New Year to everyone!!!! I thought it would be easier for one author's note than 2. Well sorry it took awhile for me to update but here it is. The song from the last chapter is " Must Get Out" by Maroon 5 and the song from this chapter is " Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane. Both are awesome songs!!! I suggest everyone should hear them. So ne way here is the new chapter. To think, we're almost at the end. It's like the end of an era!!! lol jkjk If I must admit, I am a pretty good romance scenario writer lol jkjk. So I wish my Christmas went like this but hey I'm sure we all would :) Well without further ado....

Remember When It Rained

By: Rini

Chapter 12: Somewhere Only We Know

" Merry Christmas!"

Fierce hugs and joy. Gifts of every size and color. Lights flickering of green, red, and every color in-between. Fresh snow glistens over untouched iced over ponds. Silence echoes except for the cheer and laughter of small children. Somehow the holiday has come to mean more than we could ever put to words. You fail to describe its wonder, its glory. You fail because there's just too much to put to words.

The rosy cheeks of my aunt and joyous blue eyes reflecting the glow from the tree are just beyond explaining. It's funny how fast the summer melted away and gave birth to pure white snow. It seems only yesterday that I went out on a picnic with Travis and Rachael. How the time passes us by.

My Aunt Diane loves Christmas. It's by far her favorite time of the year. Every year we go over her house where my Uncle Andy, Krystal, and Dawn live. She always has every square inch decorated. What's so funny is she tries to outdo her decorations every year. Amazingly, she does.

" Where's my sweet little Serena?" my Aunt Susie called out.

" Over here."

Susie smiled," And just who is this?"

" Susie, I'd like you to meet Darien. He came here last year for Diane's party."

" Nice seeing you. I think I better see what that loon Diane is doing."

" She was surprised," Darien groaned.

" Of course. You're just so handsome."

We were lying on the hammock on the back porch of my Aunt Diane's house. We pulled it out from the garage and set it up for ourselves. Darien was wearing dark sandblasted jeans and a nice button black dress shirt. He looked as gorgeous as ever and so crisp and clean. I, on the other hand, was wearing a white skirt and a white lace tank top under a dark jean coat. We both contrasted with each other, him dark and me bright. But that's how I liked it. That's how we were.

We were currently lying in each other's arms. The house became so stuffy and overcrowded with not only Diane's family, but with my own and Andrew as well. We just wanted some peace and quiet, and time away from all the Christmas music. We laid out with a blanket around our legs, my bare ones intertwined with his rough jean ones. We stayed outside for a long time, just enjoying the peaceful night under the stars and the full moon.

" I guess this means your cousins Mina and Jennifer are here," Darien spoke against my neck.

" Don't be in such a hurry to run to her," I feigned.

Darien's deep laugh vibrated against me as I sought out warmth from his body.

" She can't hold a candle to you my love. You're just too bright of a star."

I smiled," I could have told you that."

Darien laughed and started to tickle me," Oh! So you just like to torture me huh?"

I tried to wiggle out of his embrace, but we were just to entwined. He tried to tickle me harder, knowing how extremely ticklish I was, but I was too fast for him. I crawled away from him and made a dash for the back door. He was quick to come after me and soon had me around the waist. We slipped on a patch of ice and fell into a big mound of snow.

I just looked at him. He just looked at me. It was all we could take before we burst out into laughter.

" Are you alright?"

" I think I picked the wrong day to wear a skirt."

" I think you picked the wrong day to wear white."

" So did you!"

I threw a snowball right at his chest. He was stunned as he just looked at me. I used that as my time to get up and make another one, but Darien was already making one from his spot on the ground. He threw it, but missed as I ducked and nailed him on the chest again.

" Come on big shot baseball player. Surely you can hit little old me."

" Just you wait you little snow bunny!"

" Hey you guys are going to catch a cold out here," Diane called from the door.

I was startled and threw my snowball up in the air as Darien threw his. Both landed right at my favorite aunt.

Diane dusted the snow off of herself," You two better watch yourselves. I lived with not only Susie and your Uncle Anthony, but I had to put up with your father Serena. I know how to get you guys back."

We both started laughing as we walked over to her and got the rest of the snow off of her clothes.

" But you love us Aunt Diane," I spoke sweetly.

" And we are really sorry," Darien added.

She just smiled," Don't worry. Just come inside before you get sick."

She walked back in and I just smiled up at Darien.

" We are so in for it," he said.

" Oh yeah," I replied.

We walked into the warmth and gentle radiance of the house. It was so full of decorations it would have been hard for even a blind person to tell it wasn't Christmas. A large tree was decked out with silver lights and blue and silver balls. It was so shimmery and bright, like out from a dream. A long dark wood table was already prepared with red and green plates and napkins, white candles, and multitudes of delicious food fit for any king.

Darien brushed the snow out of my hair and started to take my coat off.

" You'll get sick with this damp thing on," he murmured.

" Will you nurse me back to health?" I purred.

He just kissed my nose and walked out of the room to put my coat away.

" Serena," a light voice called.

" Yes Mina."

" I thought I just saw Darien here. Is he?"

I crossed my arms," Yeah he is. He came with us along with Andrew."

" Yeah Andrew, but I was asking about Darien."

" So just what do you want to know?"

" He didn't come with anyone else did he?"

" You know, I really wouldn't know."

" Oh," Mina replied dejectedly," I'll have to talk to him later."

" You do that."

Mina walked off back into the living room. Darien came over and kissed my cheek.

" What did you do?"

" What ever do you mean?"

" Sere, I know that look. I have seen it dozens of times. That sweet overly innocent smile that screams out that you did something devious and bad."

" Now why would I have a look like that after just talking to Mina?"

Darien wrapped warm arms around me and grinned.

" Time to eat!" Susie called out.

I was about to move, but Darien stopped me.

" You know. I like that smile on your face. It's so playful and seductive," Darien whispered into my ear, his voice lined in desire.

I put on a cocky smile," I just love driving you crazy."

I pulled out of his tight embrace and lead him back towards the dining room. Everyone was already in the room waiting to be seated. It reminded me of a fancy restaurant with a line from the desk to the door, everyone wanting to be included in the fabulous eatery.

" Ok," Diane began," Andy, Krystal, and Dawn will take the first three of the left. Chris, Andrew, Serena, and Darien will take the first four on the right. Susie and Tom will sit the next two on the left. Mina and Jennifer get the next on the right. I will sit in-between Susie and Krystal and Michael gets the head of the table."

We all took out respective seats, my aunts and uncles across from me and my father at the head. I was seated by Darien and Andrew and Mina was quite happy to push herself next to Darien. I flashed him a smile, and he just rolled his eyes.

" Everyone," my father began," Let's have a toast."

Everyone had a glass of champagne in front of them and we all lifted them.

" To this wonderful dinner with family and friends. May this Christmas outlast them all and bring even more happy memories. May we be thankful for this great food and all of us being here to enjoy it. To another long year together."

" Another year," we replied as we clicked glasses and drank the toast.

" Now dig in!" Diane laughed.

We started to help ourselves to a traditional Christmas meal my Aunt Diane and Susie made every year. It seemed to just get better and better every time we sat to eat it. I was starving as usual and was eager to have my fill.

I reached for the bowl of mashed potatoes, but Andrew took it away first.

" Serena, maybe we should eat first before you do. Knowing your appetite there might not be enough for us after you eat it all," Andrew joked.

" Tell me about it," my dad laughed.

" That's not fair!"

" I think he has a point Sere," Jennifer added.

" Yeah. We'll eat and you can wait till we're done," Susie said.

" Aunt Susie!"

" Calm down Serena. We all know better than to take food away from you when you're hungry," Darien chided.

I crossed my arms and pouted. Two can play this game.

" Awe! Calm down."

Darien kissed my cheek. I smiled and helped myself to food. I looked over at Mina. I wish I had a camera. The look on her face went from shock to even more shock. Her face was even whiter than the snow outside. She looked like someone spilled wine on her $300 dress. She couldn't even form words.

" What's wrong Mina?" I goaded," You look sick."

" Mina," Tom began," You alright honey?"

" I'm fine," she spoke softly.

I grinned, but Darien nudged my side, keeping me from laughing.

The dinner went on without a hitch. Everyone was laughing and eating and drinking with joy and mirth. We recalled funny family stories and remembered all the things that made us the crazy family we were. Soon enough, we were all in the living room lying down. I was lying against Darien on the loveseat while the rest of us were sprawled out on the floor, couch, and various chairs.

We laughed as we saw our infamous family movie we tapped in New Jersey with my dad and uncle. I couldn't help but notice all the stares and looks Mina kept giving Darien and I. I would notice how they would shift ever so slightly from one emotion to the next. She would glare, then look on confused. Jealous, then happy. One extreme from the next.

" So," Mina called from her spot on the floor," I see our little Serena has a boyfriend finally."

I cleared my throat nervously," Yeah."

" You just seem so different. I can't place it yet. Just what overcame our shy, innocent, quiet Serena?" Mina said a little rudely.

" Yeah Serena. You look so bright and cheerful and different."

" Well, thanks for putting me on the spot Mina."

Mina just gave me a fake smile," Well?"

" I guess we all have to grow up sometime. I got tired of the glasses and kiddy hairdo so I got rid of them for a more grownup approach. After all, I'm not a kid anymore."

" Good for you Serena," Susie said.

" Well I'd like to know how you and Darien got together. I mean how on earth did you ever get him?"

" Mina!" Tom reprimanded his daughter.

" I just mean how did Uncle Mike ever let Serena date. He always said she'd be 50 before she could."

My dad shook his head," Sometimes I think about it and I still wonder. Yet, I've known Darien for years and he's a fine person and I'm proud he's with my daughter. I mean after the speech he gave, how could anyone refuse."

" Yeah Dare, " Chris spoke us," Why not give us that inspiring speech again?"

Darien blushed slightly," Hey, that's for us to know."

" Come on."

" Tell us how you two got together."

" Well," I began," I guess it kinda happened one day. Dad had to go away and left Chris and I at home by ourselves. Andrew and Darien came down and that just happened to be the day I decided to change. So Darien and I went outside on the porch and we started to talk. We talked for a long time about all sorts of things. When Chris and Andrew left, Darien stayed with me and we ended up talking all night."

" Then," Darien jumped in," We went out a few times during the summer. I guess we just started to fall for each other, but I was a jerk. I'll admit, I was afraid of telling anybody, but Serena was fearless. So when we had a picnic I let a secret of hers slip out. She was angry and she slapped me."

" Serena you didn't?" Jennifer said in shock.

" Guilty as charged."

" Well, all I needed was one slap before I knew. When I saw her crying and walking away, I just knew. I knew I couldn't let her walk away from me. I knew that I loved her and I couldn't be without her. So I stayed at her house all night until she came back. When she did, we talked it through and made a promise to start over right this time.

So the next morning I told Mr. Santucci how much I loved Serena and how I would do anything to be with her."

" He must have been good to make Michael change," Susie added.

" He was and it's been 5 months since then," I smiled.

" How charming," Jennifer cooed.

" It's perfect," Darien spoke.

He kissed me softly and everyone just smiled for us. Even Mina seemed to be smiling. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

" So Serena are you going to do it?" Andrew asked.

Everyone looked confused. I nodded and stood up and went over to the stereo.

" What's going on?"

" Well this is a party Aunt Diane," Chris said.

" And what's a party without music and singing," I finished.

" Serena?"

" Like I said, it's time to grow up a little. No more hiding. I'm going to show you guys just what I'm made of. So in honor of Christmas, I'd like to sing a song."

" _I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth_

_Beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing_

_Where have you gone_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when_

_You're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_I __came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches_

_Are they looking at me_

_Is this the place_

_We used to love_

_Is this the place that been I've dreaming of_

_Oh simple thing_

_Where have you gone_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when_

_You're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_So if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere Only We Know_

_Oh simple thing_

_Where have you gone_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when_

_You're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_So if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_So why don't we go_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_ Somewhere Only We Know "_

Everyone was in awe as I sang. I looked to Darien as support, but I already knew I had the strength inside to do it. Everyone hummed the beat and swayed to the melody. It was a mellow song ideal for a living room of just family. As I get farther into the song, Diane and Andy and Susie and Tom got up to dance together. Jennifer went over and asked my dad to dance and Mina went with Andrew.

Everyone seemed to love my song and the looks in their eyes as they gazed at their loved ones was undescribable. Soon enough, they were singing the chorus as well with me. I looked over at Darien as Mina first attempted to ask him to dance.

" My dances are only reserved for one person."

I just smiled and sang even louder and with even more of my heart. Sooner than I hoped, the song came to an end. Everyone clapped and cheered and begged me to sing another song.

" Come now," Darien said as he came to my side and took my hands in his own," Everyone here got a nice slow dance except for me. I think she'll sit this next slow song out."

So Chris became our unofficial DJ and played music for us to dance to. Before you knew it, it was karaoke night and we were all singing and dancing. I had never in my entire life thought I would be singing for everyone and have them so supportive of it. I never would have thought I would have the courage. But that's how it was. One look into those sapphire eyes and I would have all the courage I needed.

After slow dancing to part of " Kiss From a Rose", a request by Darien, he pulled my away from everyone and we walked outside once more to the hammock.

" I'm proud of you."

I looked up at him and I couldn't hide the few tears building up in my eyes. I hugged him fiercely and refused to let go.

" Thank you so much Darien. I would never have had the strength to do this alone without you. Thank you."

" It wasn't me singing up there Serena," he spoke softly into my hair," You had all the courage you needed. You sang your heart out and everyone loved you more for it. You showed them who you are. You proved that you are bold and unlike everything they thought about you before."

" Oh Darien."

I reached up and kissed him, gentle at first but then it became fierce and passionate. We pulled apart, panting as clouds rose up from our heated breathing.

It was quiet and the soothing melody from the song outside drifted outside to us. Darien broke our embrace and took my hand. We both started to dance slow and sensuously, just the two of us in our own world. Then, as if Heaven directed this moment, fresh white snow started to fall. It drifted around us as light as possible. It clung to his hair and proved to contrast the darkness of it. His lips were dark pink from the cold and our bruising kisses.

" I do believe we are under mistletoe," I cooed.

" Are we now," he moaned.

He bent down and kissed me. It was slow as he traced every corner of my mouth and I the same. He licked my lips and softly bit my tongue. Where it was once sweet, it became overpowering until the whole world blurred around me and all I could see was black. He was all I could feel and I knew I was shaking, but not from the cold.

We broke apart excruciatingly slow. I clung to him for fear of losing my balance. We held me tightly and more snow fell around us. It was picturesque. Nothing was more perfect than this moment.

" I've been kissed by a rose on the gray," I sang.

And we kissed once more out in our own winter wonderland.

Just my Prince and his Angel.


	13. Remember When It Rained

So here it is, the end of the story. I must say this has been quite a journey that I will be greatly sad that it's over. I'll always treasure all the kind words I've recieved and I would like to thank each and every one of you that reviewed and kept on reading. I must admit, when I started this I thought no one would even care. How wrong I must have been. I would never have guessed so many would be interested in what I had to say. I hate to finish it almost. I hate to have to say good-bye. But the end truly has to be the end. I guess I'll leave it up to this to explain everything. I'm not in college mind you and I won't be getting a ring anytime soon. The song for this story was originally " Remember When It Rained" by Josh Groban, a truly perfect song if there ever was one. If you listen to the song and reflect all that's happened, I think you'll understand just what it all means in the end. So, I suppose this is the best way I could end this, with a few great memories and an open heart. Enjoy. Till we meet again...

Remember When It Rained

By: Rini

Chapter 13: Remember When It Rained

_Three Years Later_

" Must you really leave?"

" You know I have to."

" For how long?"

" Just two months. Once I'm there I'll get settled into the apartment and have everything sorted out. My job is only a few blocks away and so is the school."

" Will I get to see you again?"

" My Serena," Darien cooed as he took my chin in his hands and kissed me tenderly," How could I ever keep away from you?"

I tried to smile, I honestly did, but it was just too much of a burden to bear. I tried to look away, doubt clouded my eyes and I knew he'd be able to see right through it. He wouldn't let me though. He wouldn't allow this moment to fade away. All he had right now was this moment. He wanted to savor it.

" Serena you know I love you."

" I know," I replied through a few tears that managed to fall.

Darien wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs.

" I'm sorry. I promised myself I'd see you off with a smile. I promised I wouldn't let the last time you saw me be with tears. I failed."

Darien held me close," Hardly. I wouldn't have this moment play out any other way."

" Can't you just stay here? With me?"

" Serena. I'll only be in New York City. Once I get settled into the apartment my father paid for it'll all be easier. You know my new job is out there and so are the classes I'm taking. Just nobody gets hired down there like I did. This is big for us. Besides, I'll call you every moment I can. It'll get so bad you'll wish I went away farther."

I laughed. He always did that to me.

" Look on the bright side. New York is only 5 hours from here. It's like a hop, skip, and a jump away. You'll be able to visit me anytime you want."

" I know."

" What about you? My big time writer over here. You only have 2 and a half years left and you can get that degree you wanted."

" It just won't be the same here without you."

Darien hugged me," Just two and a half years left. Then you can come with me and we can start a new life together."

Darien pulled out of his coat a small black velvet box. My eyes widened as I felt a wave crash over me. He opened the box to reveal a stunning sapphire heart shaped stone set in a ring of white diamonds on a golden band. The ring looked expensive and absolutely beyond gorgeous, but it was what the ring was that made me shiver. Darien took the golden ring out of the box and slipped it on my ring finger.

" Together. No matter what becomes of us, we will always have each other. Always and Forever."

I held the hand with the ring over my heart and smiled through tears that were too happy to fall.

" Together. Always and Forever."

We embraced and kissed passionately as we refused to let each other go for just one more moment. Soon enough, the announcement called out in the airport for Darien's flight. I let go of him and the wave of euphoria was quickly evaporating.

" I guess this means good-bye."

" Not good-bye, just see you soon."

Darien kissed my forehead and hugged me one last time. He grabbed his stuff and went to make his way through the boarding gate. He swiftly turned around though and stopped.

" Remember Serena, a promise."

I held my ringed hand in the other.

" No. A guarantee."

Darien smiled and went through the door. That was the last time I saw him. Before long, the plane was completely boarded and airborne. The once massive aircraft became a small dot on the horizon. The only lasting feelings behind were sadness and loss.

I looked down at the ring on my hand, but a voice from my side startled me.

" Excuse me miss?" a elderly woman asked.

" Yes?"

" I saw you with that young man earlier and I couldn't help but see him give you that beautiful ring. May I be the first to congratulate you?"

" Why yes. Thank you."

" You know I met my husband like this. He left for the city and before I knew it, I was there with him 20 years later and with kids. Time goes by so fast."

" Yeah," I breathed," It sure does."

" Well, congratulations on your relationship."

" Thank you very much."

The woman smiled brightly and walked away, taking the hand of a handsome elderly man with hair as white as snow. They waved at me as they left to board their own plane. I stayed just long enough to watch their plane take off as well, silently waving good-bye to them.

I left the airport with a heavy heart and drove for an hour before I made it back into my hometown. The familiar streets seemed empty and desolate when you have no one to share them with, no one to bump into with. I looked down the long road leading home and decided on making a right instead. I drove through hidden trails and groves before I made it where I needed to be.

I parked the car and made the well-known journey to the top. I gazed out into the valley that was everything to me once from a place I had been too far too much, but oddly not enough times.

This was our place. This was our lookout. This is where Darien first said he loved me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of the country air I've known all my life. I'm already 19 years old. I've been in college for a year and a half already. My college is the same one Travis went to for English as well, him as a teacher and myself as a profession. Our school was only 2 hours away from home. Travis, Lita, and myself rented an apartment together and are spending our college days there. Lita went to a different school from ours, but it was only across town so it was like she was always there anyway. She studied art and sciences. Travis and I took most of the same classes together, so we were always with each other.

Andrew decided on a school not far away either. He went for athletic health care. He wants to be a sports doctor. It was always his dream to mix his love of sports and medicine. My brother already graduated from college for culinary and moved out to buy a place with Andrew. Those two plan on leaving to Seattle once Andrew graduates in a few more years.

Darien, he was different. He went to school for business. He decided to follow in his father's footsteps after so long. He applied for classes here for two years and the rest at a place in New York. Once he finished his courses and got his degree, he'd join his father at the corporation where he worked.

Which is what left me where I am. Darien finished his classes a month ago, but it felt like only yesterday he told me he'd finally decided to go to school. He looked so happy then. I was so proud of him. He finally started to make plans for a future.

" A future together," I spoke aloud.

Four years. It's already been over four years, but it feels like a dream. Never have I ever been so happy in my life before. This has been simply perfect. I almost have to laugh. I sure have seen my fair share of bumps along the road. This has been anything but easy. It's been anything but perfect.

Looking back on it now, I can see that it not being perfect is exactly what makes it just that. Perfect. I remember all those feelings that I refused to feel and the ones Darien refused as well. I look back and suddenly the road seems so much longer. Was it really four years ago that I felt alone and unwanted?

Four years. Saying it over and over makes it feel longer and longer. I remember how I looked then. I tried to hide myself behind frames. I believe that eyes are the windows into your soul. I honestly believed that if anyone looked into my eyes, they'd see the despair and emptiness behind them. I had never felt more alone in my life before. So many issues that went unresolved. Things left unsaid. Things I should have had the courage to do.

It all changed when I stopped thinking of me, and thought of all of them. I was so worried and lost in myself that I forgot about the people that truly mattered. I never let myself grow up because I never allowed myself to think out of myself. I was always trapped within a gilded cage, a bird desperate to fly. I worried so much over my own problems that I forgot that this world wasn't only about me. Once I finally let myself love, I set myself free.

I look back on all those pictures of myself. It seems I never grew out of that shy, quiet, loner persona I had been branded with. I truly allowed myself be branded that because it was my own perception of myself. Sure, I acted differently around different people, but for the most part, I was the same. I realized in my most fulfilled moments, the only one who can ever brand you is yourself. I chose to let myself think I was the quiet girl, not because I believed I was, but because I believed that's what they wanted of me.

Look at me now. I have more friends than I can ever imagine myself having four years ago. I let myself go out and laugh and smile. I don't need to be afraid any more. Why should I? People need to feel. Why should I be afraid of someone seeing me smile? Why should I fear letting myself go? After all, we all need to fly once and a while.

I always remember the one thing Lita told me. Growing old is mandatory; growing up is optional. I used to laugh every time she said that. I thought it was nonsense, but she was right, as always. We all have to get old, but only we can decide for ourselves to mature and develop. Sure, I'm not so short any more and I've grown out, but I still see the same old Serena as before. I still see the girl who argued over a cloud and had more klutz attacks then 100 people put together.

When it's all said and done, I'm still me.

Sure, the clothes changed and so has the address, but I'm still the same girl at heart. I still stay up a lot later than I should. I still eat way too much junk food. I still laugh at all the silliest things. I smile when I listen to people. I overreact when I shouldn't. I know all the lines to all the movies. I still swoon over shoes. I still put on glasses when I go to read. I'm still the Serena they all knew.

Only better.

I'm not afraid of feeling anymore. I'm not afraid to say what it is I need to say. I don't hide anymore. Life is just too short. I let myself cry when I need to. I smile just because I can. I love being with the people I love. They don't judge me. They just love me.

As for my unresolved problems, I'm working on them. I sat down with my dad one night and worked through all the feelings left behind after all the battles we fought. Sure, we both have a lot of battle scars and they will take time to heal, but at least we wear them with pride. We talked for hours and hours and got everything we needed out on the table. Maybe it isn't all solved, but now we know at least we tried. We even made a promise, as long as we both have each other in one place together, we'd spend one day a week just the two of us.

We've never missed a day yet in over 4 years.

As for Mina, we had a conversation of our own. I told her what I thought of her and, a tissue box later, we got through all the barriers we put up in the past years. She admits to being jealous of me for some time, being with Darien and all, but it wasn't that she was jealous of alone. She was jealous that I found a way to make myself happy and beautiful on the inside and out. I never realized how unhappy she was deep down. I guess I learned just how the other half lives. To think, I was always jealous of her and here she was hurting.

I also worked through my issues with Krystal, Dawn, and Jennifer. One long sleepover together made us as close as sisters. Yeah, they are a state away and much older than I am, but since when has that ever stopped me before? We started to spend quite a lot of time together.

This year, we all went to Florida. Next year, it's Cancun for a week.

Just the five of us.

Travis and Lita. Those two I swear are my soulmates. I have never met two people who understood me even better than I do. Those two will be my family for as long as I live. After that night with the picnic, I listened to them. I wanted to change. I wanted to be able to accept things as my responsibility. Who better then your best friends? Sure we had some rocky moments, and Travis still says it's a lion, but you never forget the important things. You never forget the long stormy nights of tears and confessions.

Besides, we all need someone to fall back on.

Did I fail to mention it wasn't a lion, it was a bunny?

I laid out on the grass and looked up at the sky. It was a bright spring day. Spring break was only two months away. Two, excruciating long months until I get to see the love of my life. Remembering the past, I always find myself right back at Darien.

Meeting him, I once considered my greatest downfall. He was rude, never appreciated me, and ignored me, but through all that, I loved him. I loved him despite his faults, and trust me; there were a lot of them. I loved him even if he would never love me back. I knew I would continue to love him and hold a place in my heart just for him for the rest of my life. Even if he never knew.

Darien always had a way of opening me up, be it anger or joy. I remember all the times when he would be with my brother at the house and say something that would make me laugh. I'd try to cover it up, but I just couldn't hide the grin. I remember the times he teased me, even the times he just looked at me and made me smile. I remember them because they are so uniquely Darien.

There sure have been a few moments when I thought this would never happen. I'll admit, for a while there, I thought these days would never come. Sure I hoped it would, but I was really losing faith for a moment. Leave it to him to make me believe again. Leave it to Darien to make a dreamer out of an angel. Leave it to him to ride up on his white horse and save his beloved.

That night of the picnic doesn't go by a day without us thinking about it. We made a vow that day, that we would make this work. So he hides things because he's afraid to admit them, but he brings the faith out of me that knows we can work through anything. He gives me the passion I need to get through the days and work for what I dream for. He always told me I was a dreamer. To that I replied, he was always my dream.

He has seen me in some of my weakest moments. He came with me one day to put white roses and lilacs against the tree my mom and I would always picnic at. I placed them there with him one fall day when the leaves were vivid shades of orange, red, and yellow. He told me this would be the best way to make peace. I told him I would never forgive her. He just nodded and let me go. The moment I placed those flowers on the ground, I cried. That large burden I carried for so long was finally gone.

But then again, so is the power of forgiveness.

I know I will never forget and I know I can never forgive.

But I'm one step closer to letting it go for good.

I sighed as I opened my eyes and let the petals of flowers glide on the wind pass me. I sat up and just looked at the town. Who would have guessed I'd be sad to leave it one day? My best and worst moments have been here. Things I'd like to forget and things I know I never will. This will all be branded on my heart. The smell of the trees during autumn. The feel of the fresh grass between my toes. Long walks at night. The bruises as a kid at the baseball park where I spent so much time as a kid growing up.

" Man, what a sap I've become."

But I had to laugh. They always called me Hurricane Serena for some reason. I laughed some more. I guess I really am a whirlwind of emotions.

Be it the parties, the picnics, the dances, the songs, or the memories, there are just some things you never forget. There are just some moments that are too precious to ever let go. I know when I'm old and gray I'll look back on all these times and smile like I did then.

I can't forget the people who made me who I am. I can't forget the moments that defined me as a person. I can't lose the times where I remembered what's worth fighting for. I can't let go of the stolen kisses at twilight and fantasies of a child. I can't let go of the fights, follies, or joys of a person discovering herself as best she could.

But, there will always be the one moment that I will cherish most. There will always be the one time I'll reminiscence of. There's always going to be that one moment that started it, that caused a chain of reaction that will never stop. The moment that makes me smile, cry, and laugh all at once.

I know that no matter what happens, no matter what becomes of Darien and I, no matter what future we hold together, I will always….

_Remember When It Rained._


End file.
